Elemental Emotions
by face-the-fire
Summary: Hilary Carter is a regular muggleborn witch from Canada until Dumbledore invites her to attend Hogwarts. From there, the headstrong young girl begins to make a difference in the life of Harry and his friends, and the Wizarding World. Starts before OotP!
1. Chapter 1: It

"MOTHER DEAREST! Could you please stop Matt from sticking his fingers in my cereal? If you don't I WILL hex him into to TOTAL OBLIVIATION, and Muggles can't go to St. Jean's!" 15-year-old Hilary was extremely annoyed and kept pushing her 4-year-old brother's sticky, honey-covered fingers away.

Then came her mother's muffled reply, "Matthew, come here, and stop bothering your sister." ….

"MOM!"

Obviously, young Matthew, who enjoyed making people yell, had not listened.

As Matt ignored his mother, Hilary's fluffy white kitten named Elly jumped on the table and tried to drink the milk from her cereal. When Hilary did not succeed in keeping away both Elly and Matt away from her precious food, she surrendered. "Alright, just take the damn cereal!" She put the bowl on the floor, and her little brother crouched over and began picking out little pieces of cheerios, while Elly drank the rest. Sighing, she went to the top floor of their multi-level house to her room. She loved it there. Their house was rather narrow, but had about six floors, each with one or two rooms on each floor. Hilary's bedroom, or what she liked to call room of seclusion-ness, and her twin brother Mitchell's room were both on the top floor. Because twins tend to have some sort odd connection, Mitchell knew never to bother her while she was in a mood (which was quite often) so Hilary didn't mind so much sharing a floor with him.

It was one of her deepest secrets that she did not feel connected to anyone in her family except Mitchell. However, she knew she was different than him too. Odd things happened to her, all the time lately. She knew about accidental magic, but even though she could now control her magic, strange, unexplainable things would happen directly to her. For example, if she was very happy, or sad, or angry, her green eyes or brown hair would change colour for an instant. Because it only changed for an instant, she could tell people they were probably imagining things, or that it was just a trick of the light, but Hilary knew better. She was different, and, not that it bothered her or anything, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it; It, being the cause of her weirdness.

Ever since she was very small she had known that she was adopted. Her 'Mom and Dad' (and incidentally her 'younger brother') looked nothing like her or Mitchell. Hilary didn't know much about her family except for the fact that they were Italian, but was determined to find out more. She was sure that her biological family was the source of it, and even surer that Mitchell hadn't inherited it. While Hilary and Mitchell looked alike, they weren't identical twins. Hilary was about one inch shy of being 5 feet tall at the age of 15, while Mitchell was a giant at 6ft 2". Hilary's hair was brown and curly, and Mitchell's was just plain black, thin and straight. Hilary's eyes were green, and Mitchell's brown. Hilary had never met another pair of twins before, but she was quite sure that they were supposed to look more alike than her and Mitchell did.

Passing by her brother's room, she stood at her closed bedroom door. It bore a _Friends _poster, a Weird Sister's poster, a Quidditch poster and a sign which read: Hilary's Room, You're not Welcome. Opening the door, she walked in. Her room was quite small. The walls were a very pale blue colour, and she had hardwood floor. Her bedspread was white and black swirls, with two colourful, flower patterned pillows, and a bright red, large, sequin-covered pillow. On top of that was a very old, pink stuffed fairy that she'd had since birth. Her bed frame was made of silver-coloured metal, and was very high off the floor; so much that you could walk under it. Underneath there was a white desk with a blue, fuzzy chair, a computer, and a purple phone. A Japanese paper lantern hung above her desk, from the bottom of her bed frame. She had a white fluffy circular rug with a fairly large stereo on it, which was littered with many CD's and CD cases. She also had a table littered with hair and face products, make-up, and fashion magazines, and above it a round mirror with a purple bicycle-tire frame. Beside the table she had a door leading to her walk-in closet. This was part of the reason her room was so small, because she had insisted on having a large closet. She almost killed for fashion. She had spent the past year saving her money by getting a job as a waitress at a nearby restaurant, for a Coach handbag. It was beige with darker brown logos all over it and had a purple silk lining and a matching wallet. The inside of her closet was bare now, because Hilary had shoved all of her things into her trunk (which was magically expanded on the inside). Even though her mother was a very successful fashion executive at Ralph Lauren and her father was a doctor, for some reason her parents had decided not to live in big house. Hilary was slightly spoiled, but she surely didn't get everything she wanted. Her parents worked very hard to teach her the value of a dollar.

The day after tomorrow she was going to Salem Witches Institute, so she still needed to go shopping for last-minute school supplies. She and her best friends Dana and Bree were going to the Wizarding part of the Edmonton Mall tomorrow to get everything they needed. Hilary immediately decided to start getting Elly ready. She got a basket with a removable lid ready for Elly, put Elly's favourite fluffy purple blanket and pink kitten pillow in, and attached a little food and water dish to the side. She added in a few toy mice with catnip and feather toys. She of course put big bags of cat food in her trunk as well, not to mention cat litter and an empty tray.

Hilary sighed as she finished lifting the cat litter, and sat down on her chair, which was not a good idea. While she was packing, a brown barn owl had flown in her window with an extremely heavy letter, and now sat impatiently on Hilary's chair….. Well… did. It now lay squished on the chair, most likely because it had just been sat on. Immediately Hilary jumped up in horror and scooped up the owl. After nursing the owl for a couple minutes, and then sending it back on its way, Hilary turned over the very thick letter. It bore an emerald green seal and the crest for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Already Hilary was beginning to get excited, as she had heard stories of the prestigious Wizarding school in Britain. Eagerly, she tore open the letter.

_Miss Hilary Ardelle Isabella-Maria Tatiana Demi-Praesentia-Carter,_

Hilary groaned. Somewhere out there, she hoped (somewhat) that her biological parents were rolling over in their graves at the sight of her horrendously long and un-pronounceable name.

_Number 15, 110th Avenue,_

_Edmonton, Alberta,_

_Canada, North America,_

_Dear Miss Hilary Ardelle Isabella-Maria Tatiana Demi-Praesentia-Carter,_

_We would like to offer you and your brother a position as an OWL student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the remaining time of your magical education. I, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, have heard that you possess, shall we say, a special gift, and the staff at Salem Witch's Institute do not have the facilities to further educate you in terms of your special ability. I would be pleased to personally educate you in this matter. The decision to attend is yours alone, and we only offer you this opportunity to suit your best interests. I request a meeting tomorrow with you and your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Carter at 12 o'clock._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. I will apparate to your residence for the meeting, so there is no need to worry about going anywhere. Also, you may want to open the other envelope, inside is something that should have been returned to you long ago. Forgive an old man of his mistakes._

Hilary was slightly freaked out by this Dumbledore man, and yet still quite mystified and intrigued by him. First of all, how did he know she existed? Or where she lived? What did he have of hers? Since when did she have a special ability? The last thought made her seriously doubt this man's intelligence; she didn't have a gift for anything. She very nearly failed 4th year because of her lack of knowledge when it came to the theory part of magic. Everything that she didn't care about (which was anything that required thinking hard and remembering) went in one ear and out the other. Her least favourite subject of course, was Magical Theology and Philosophy, in other word, History. Pushing all thoughts of the apparently deranged Dumbledore out of her mind, she opened the smaller envelope, discovering what made the letter so heavy. As she shook the envelope and tilted it to the side, a gorgeous necklace slid into her hand.

The thin chain was what looked like pure silver or white gold. It was carved and sculpted beautifully to look like entwined vines. It even had little detail of tiny flowers and leaves. In the center of the chain, was a beautiful diamond. Hilary removed the tiny piece of parchment which was shoved through one of the clasps, and briefly glanced at a baby picture of herself and a little boy baby, which had fallen out of the envelope. The little baby boy, was not Mitchell.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then I assume that they have gotten the best of you father and I, and I should certainly hope that Dumbledore sent you to live with your godfather Remus, or at least your Auntie Isabella-Maria. However, no one can ever quite predict what goes through his mind (nor do I believe anyone will want to know). After all, if poor Lily and James Potter eventually are murdered by Lord Voldemort, I don't think Dumbledore will send Harry to live with Sirius Black. _

_Lily was my very dearest friend, and when Harry was about 4 months old, we brought you over to Godric's Hollow, and he became your very first friend. I have enclosed a picture of you and him on his first birthday._

_Anyways dear, enough of my rambling. I cannot explain barely anything in this letter, incase someone else finds it. All I may tell you is this: My dear Hilary, ALWAYS wear this necklace, it was made especially for you by me, and a piece of my love for you will always be with you._

_Your loving mother,_

_~Ardelle Demi-Praesentia_

_P.S Your father sends his love too, as do the both of us to Mitchell._

Hilary couldn't believe it. The necklace that she was holding in her hand was a link to her past, herself, and to _it_. Re-reading through the letter, she could hardly contain her tears. Reading through the whole letter yet again though, she became so confused that she decided to be rational for the first time in her life, and calmly re-read it yet again.

As Hilary re-read the letter hot tears welled up in her eyes, and splattered the page. She sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering what in the name of hell her mother was rambling on about. Finally though, after deciding that she couldn't figure it out on her own, and that she should ask this Dumbledore man everything, Hilary dried her eyes and went downstairs to find her parents, and to show them her letter from Dumbledore.

After she had descended many flights of stairs, Hilary finally reached the living room where both of her parents were watching T.V. together, with Matt planted firmly in between them, grinning away, and his bright blue eyes peeking out from underneath his mop of curly blonde hair. When he saw Hilary coming into the room, he squealed, got off the sofa, and ran at her, hugging her legs.

"Hilabee! I'm thorry!" Indeed, little pre-pre-schooler Matthew, talked with a baby-lisp. "I'm thorry for eating your breakfathst! But the theerios were juth tho yummy! I'm juth tho thorry Hilabee! I lub you!" Matt was now squeezing 'Hilabee's' legs so hard that she could not move, and mumbling away with his baby-ish lisp.

"It's okay Matty, I forgive you, but can you please let go of my legs? I need to talk to Mommy and Daddy for a little bit, okay? You go see Mitch and ask him if he'll play some Lego with you!"

"Otay!" Matt unlatched himself from Hilary's legs, and sped off up the stairs to find Mitchell, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Hilary turned to face her Mom and Dad, both of who looked quite amused at the little apology show their youngest son had put on. You see, Matthew tended to be quite a little terror, and the only one he ever apologized to, was his 'Hilabee'. No one quite knew why, but he was quite attached to her, and Hilary in a way dreaded the day she went to Hogwarts, because during the school year, little Matty suffered from extreme separation anxiety.

Mrs. Carter, or Jane, smiled gently at Hilary. "What's the matter hun?" She patted the seat in between her and her husband. "What did you need to talk about?" Hilary smiled very widely and handed the letter from Dumbledore to her parents. After reading it, her father Henry, was the first to speak.

"Honey, that's great! We're very proud of you! But where exactly is this Hogwarts?" He looked down at his only daughter, and felt the fierce need to protect her. From the time they adopted her, they had been told by this Dumbledore man, that their new daughter was very special, and that no matter how hard it would be, one day, they would have to let her go, to follow the path of her parents, specifically her biological mother. Now, of course, Mr. Carter was determined never to do so.

Hilary looked uneasy. "Uhhh, you see, it's this VERY prestigious school, it's like me being asked to come to like, Harvard, or something, and well..."

"Hilary, where is it?"

"England." she squeaked.

"ENGLAND? THIS OLD MAN IS ASKING US TO SHIP YOU AWAY TO ENGLAND?"

"Well, yes...but..."

"But what?"

Hilary needed to think of something very good about England, some bonus point that would help convince her father to let her go to Hogwarts...

"They call bathrooms loos there. And rain-boots are galoshes."

"Oh, see that makes me MUCH more willing to send you there! What else have you got?"

Hilary was not good at thinking fast.

"I can call you on the telly every day, unless the telly is television there... I'm not sure…and I can eat real, English muffins there, and crumpets, and I can drink my tea at teatime whilst I hold my pinky in the air! OH! And the Queen lives there! Maybe I can have my English muffins and crumpets and pinky tea with the Queen!"

"I highly doubt you'll meet the Queen, dear."

"How would you know?"

"Because, as a parent... I just know. It's a sixth sense."

Hilary couldn't respond to that one. Her parents did seem to have a sixth sense, like when they could always tell when she lied, or did something bad.

Her father chuckled at Hilary's expressionless face. "What else have you got?

Hilary thought for a moment, and then, the most convincing, and best reason she could ever think of, came to mind. "Well, because...I think my parents, my birth parents, went to Hogwarts."

There was dead silence, as her parents were shocked into silence at the mention of Hilary's biological parents. They had always known that one day this time would come when Hilary wanted to find out more about her birth parents, and they weren't going to be the ones to stop her. She had every right to find out about herself, so...

"When did this Dumbledore man say he was coming?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit From Dumbledore

A/N: For those of you who might think that Hilary is a bit of an immature character… well, she is to start off with! I just want to tell you to stay with her, and I'm positive that she will impress you. Eventually, the story will get a lot more intense!

That night Hilary went to bed extremely early, and the next morning woke up at around 5:30, and began frantically cleaning her whole house. If she wanted Dumbledore to answer all of her questions, then in her mind their house better look sparkling clean, as she did not want to give a bad first impression. Hilary even jumped on her old red bicycle and rode to the florist's. She ordered 4 bouquets of assorted flowers, and then ran around her house figuring out where to put them. Then she ran out to a bakery and bought a chocolate cake, and then went to Bree's house to ask if they had any Butterbeer left. Hilary arrived at Bree's at around 10:00, very red in the face and sweaty. She stared up at her average sized friend, which was tall to Hilary.

"Do...do you have...any butterbeer?" she panted, clutching her now very cramped stomach.

"Why do you want Butterbeer?"

"...Dumbledore."

"OH! Right...hold on a sec." Bree disappeared into her house, and returned a few seconds later with 12 bottles of butterbeer. As Hilary grabbed for it, Bree asked, "Are you sure you can carry that?" Hilary glared. "I mean, of course, in your tired state..."

Now Hilary took time to look at the full, 12, glass bottles, and all of a sudden looked at them as if each bottle had grown a set of eyes. She shook her head, defeated, and Bree walked with Hilary to her house, and dropped them off in her kitchen. As Bree went back out Hilary's front door, she turned around. "You might want to take a shower, and put on a different pair of clothes...you're kinda smelly...BUHBYE! And with that insult, Bree ran away.

Listening to her friend's advice, Hilary went up to the bathroom she shared with Mitchell and had a shower, shaved her legs, and put on a mud mask. When she was exiting the bathroom with her bathrobe on, she ran straight into her shirtless brother, therefore splattering bright green-coloured mud all over his chest. Mitchell looked groggily down at his green-faced twin, not at all fazed by the strange green muck on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing, putting crap on your face like that?"

"It helps my complexion! And it's not crap!"

"What is wrong with your face that you need to fix?" Mitchell and Hilary were quite good friends, so unlike many brothers, he did not call his sister ugly, or stupid…well, sometimes. "After all, it does look a lot like mine."

"Well, nothing really but..."

"Then why bother?"

"Well, because...because..." Hilary was at a loss of words.

Mitchell smirked. "Exactly. Now move, I need to shower." He pushed past Hilary and shut the door. Hilary just scowled darkly at the closed door and walked off to her room, while wiping her mask off with the towel in her hand. Then, walking into her closet, Hilary smiled very widely. She loved clothes, and picking out outfits! Finally, after about an hour of trying on different outfits, Hilary decided on a white sundress that fell just above her knees. She then put her necklace on, and a pair of silver hoop earrings. She straightened her VERY curly hair, and then with a curling rod curled her shiny black-brown hair very lightly into loose waves and left it down, and her very long hair reached the bottom of her chest. Finally, Hilary put some eyeliner on, and a very translucent shade of gold eye-shadow on to compliment her green eyes. She put on mascara, some lip-gloss, and a touch of blush. Finally, feeling that she was ready, at about 11:30, she went downstairs to their sitting room, fixed the tablecloth on the coffee table, and the pillows on the sofas. She put pretty coasters out for Dumbledore, herself, Mitchell, her parents, and even put out a little plastic one for Matty if he decided to join them. She placed their best glasses on each coaster, and a sippy-cup with a lid for Matthew, as she did not want him to embarrass her in front of the greatest wizard alive by spilling down his front. She got the cake ready to cut in the kitchen, and left a stack of china plates next to it, ready to be used. Finally, after Hilary's many grueling hours of preparation, Hilary heard a knock on the door. Anxiously she opened the door, and an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a floor length, snow-white beard appeared.

"Ahh, Miss Praesentia, the last time I saw you, you were just a year old. And you look so much like your mother!" Bursting with pride, Hilary motioned for Dumbledore to follow her to the sitting room. "I must say, you have a very nice house Miss Praesentia."

"Thank you, Professor. Would you like something to eat?" Dumbledore just looked past her into the kitchen, and began to chuckle.

"I don't think there will be anything left." He nodded towards the kitchen, his eyes twinkling.

And there was little Matty, sitting with the now upside-down cake in the middle of the floor, ravenously eating it. When he saw Hilary and Dumbledore He stood up; wiping his chocolate covered face with his little sleeve, and ran towards her. "Hilabee! Ith dat gwampy? Did gwampy gwow a beard?"

"Matty! No, that's not Grandpa, his name is Professor Dumbledore. Why did you eat all that cake?"

Matt just looked up at her with his big blue eyes, hardly visible through his curly mop of blonde hair, and pouted with his little chocolaty mouth. "Cuth I wath hungee, Hilabee! And I juth lub cthoclate! I'm juth tho tharry!" He hugged Hilary's legs, getting chocolate on them.

"Well, this time I'm very upset with you Matthew, so I want you to go wash your face, and then go stay in your room while I talk to Professor Dumbledore. Okay?"

"Otay Hilabee," Matt responded, down-hearted. He knew his 'Hilabee' was upset when she used his whole name. "I go to mine woom." And he went slowly up the stairs.

Hilary turned back to the Professor. "Sorry about that... he's just...overly excited sometimes." Dumbledore just chuckled again.

"It's quite alright Miss Praesentia. However, I am in a bit of a hurry, so I must talk to you about your birth-parents, and then speak with your parents."

Hilary stopped dead in her tracks. "So…you did know my parents! What were their names?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Your father's name was Iscariot Praesentia, and your mother's name was Ardelle Demi." He raised a hand as Hilary began to speak, motioning for her to be quiet. "There will be time for questions later, but first I must tell you everything in order. I am sure that you know bits and pieces from all over the story, so most of your questions will be answered in my tale. I ask you only one thing: Not to interrupt me, you may ask your questions later. Do you understand?"

Hilary nodded, and motioned for the Professor to sit on the sofa opposite of her. "Yep, story-tell away."

Settling himself down and taking a sip of the butterbeer placed in front of him, Dumbledore began the story of Hilary's history.

"First, I will tell you the meanings of your names. The name Hilary is means cheerful and enthusiastic, the name Ardelle means warm and loving, the name Isabella-Maria was given to you after your aunt Isabella-Maria in Italy, Demi means half, and Praesentia means power. They are all Latin, because the Praesentia family, is first of all Italian, and is one of the most ancient pure-blooded families in the whole Wizarding world, and dates back to the time where the people of Ancient Rome. The Praesentia family did, and still does, have a very powerful influence on the Wizarding world, hence the meaning of the name. Now onto the history of your mother." Dumbledore took a long pause, as if wondering how he was to go about explaining things.

"I suppose I must just be rather blunt. You see, your mother was an elemental witch; and a plain out very gifted witch at that. Elementals have the ability to use the elements. They can conjure water, fire, earth, or wind into the palm of their hands, use it against their enemies, or control the environment around them. They can perform magic wordlessly and wandlessly. That is your special gift. It is a very difficult practice to master, and many Elementals have difficulty and spend years and years learning how. You see, it is a rather complicated matter to explain properly, but alas I must try by best." Dumbledore stopped talking for a moment, and looked at the shocked expression on Hilary's face, thankful that he had told her to ask her questions at the end of his story, because he was sure that without that miniscule instruction, he would currently be bombarded with questions.

"Your mother was very best friends with Lily Potter, formerly known as Lily Evans in Hogwarts, and because she and Lily had fantasies of yourself and Harry Potter one day getting married, they did not name each other godmother or guardian for Harry and you, to avoid making you and Harry god-siblings. Sirius Black became Harry's guardian and godfather, and Remus Lupin became yours. I am sure that you will meet him later. You see, because your mother was best friends with Lily, she soon became friends with Lily's husband James, and all of James's friends too. You and Harry Potter were indeed, very best friends in your early infant years.

Three days after your parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, was the day that Lily and James were murdered." Dumbledore still looked rather frustrated, like he was unsure whether or not he had explained everything in its entirety. "I suppose you may now ask away."

Hilary's mind was buzzing. "Ummm...it's all kind of new information…how exactly do I use elemental magic?" Hilary was very confused. Most of her questions that she had before had been answered already, but with each sentence Dumbledore had said, she thought of a new one.

"Elemental magic is channeled through your emotions. If you are ever experiencing particularly strong emotion, strange things can happen which is why you need to learn how to control them. Similar to accidental magic in your younger years, except most witches and wizards do not come to their Elemental powers until around 16. You, however, have demonstrated early signs of the gift." Dumbledore paused. "Any more questions?"

"Uhh…." Hilary was finding it incredibly difficult to process and question all this new and shocking information. "Why exactly were my parents murdered?"

Now Dumbledore looked very hesitant. "You see, because you were descended from an ancient, powerful, pure-blooded family, and an elemental, that gives you the power of a witch from an ancient family, plus the additional elemental powers. Voldemort thought that you would be a very great threat when you grew older, so, he stormed into your house looking for you, but at the time you were with the Potters in hiding, being babysat, and so when Voldemort didn't find you there, he became angry and killed your parents needlessly. Even if you had never been born, Voldemort, or at least his Death Eaters still would have done it because of your parent's relationship to the Potters. And no, that doesn't make it the Potter's fault either. The Praesentia family is known to be very powerful, and since your father and mother were members of the Order of the Phoenix, what happened most likely would have still happened."

Hilary looked very overwhelmed, and she had a habit of looking how she felt. It was like wearing a giant mood ring. Now at least, she knew why.

"Why did my parents, or I guess my dad, go to Hogwarts if he was Italian? Wouldn't he go to Beauxbatons or something?"

Dumbledore looked overjoyed at the prospect of an easy question. "Simply because English is the most commonly spoken language in the world and the Praesentia family prides themselves on being fluent in many languages, and sending him to and English school was the perfect opportunity to enhance his fluency. He would have already been capable of speaking French very fluently."

_Dammit I'll be a huge let down to my Aunt then. I failed French class…_

"Okay…I can't really think of anything else to ask you, 'cause I really need to think about all this…I guess you'll want to talk to Mitch and my parents." Dumbledore nodded. "Kay, I'll go get them." Hilary got up off the couch slightly dazed, and staggered off to her parents and twin.

"Mom, Dad, Mitch! Professor Dumbledore said that he'd see you all now…" Hilary called up the stairs of their multi-level house, and she heard her voice echo until it finally reached the top floor and slowly ceased. After about a minute her mother, father, and twin brother came down the stairs, and Hilary went up the stairs, to wait for Dumbledore's conversation with them. About an hour later, her parents came up and leaned on her ladder up to her bed.

"Hun, Mitchell decided he doesn't really want to go to Hogwarts, because he doesn't want to leave Mandy." Mandy was Mitchell's girlfriend of a year. "But if you still want to go, you may, and you will leave tomorrow."

Hilary thought about this a moment, gulped down a huge breath, and replied with a shaky voice, "I want to go."


	3. Chapter 3: Aboard the Hogwarts Express!

That morning Hilary woke up early again and began to get ready. She left her hair naturally in her brunette curls, made perfect and de-frizzed with potions. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a green tank-top that matched her eyes and showed off her figure, and a long, white cardigan, paired with high-heeled brown leather boots that increased her height to 5 ft. 1". She wore her mother's gift on her neck, and carried her favourite Coach bag, with her iPod inside, and the ear-phones trailing out of the bag and into Hilary's ears.

After saying many tearful goodbyes to her parents, Mitchell, Matty, Dana, and Bree, and promising to write every day, Hilary stepped into the fireplace at Bree's house. She clutched her two suitcases, owl cage with her golden owl Gwen, and cat carrier with Elly inside, and was sent hurling to Platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross Station. Immediately, she was shocked. The Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. As Hilary walked slightly nervously towards the train, she was tackled from behind, landing face-first on the platform. Somewhere behind her she could hear sniggering. Swearing loudly, she rolled onto her back to see what had tackled her, and saw a large black dog, which was sniffing her and barking excitedly. Standing above her chuckling, was who she could only assume to be her long-lost friend, Harry Potter. _God, he's gorgeous. I make pretty damn good friends._

"Hey!" she said quickly. Hilary felt like a gigantic bubble inside her chest was going to burst with happiness.

"Hi. Sorry about that. I have no idea what he's doing." He bent over to help her up. The large black dog was now running around in frantic circles, as if trying to tell Harry something. "What's your name?" Now that they both were standing, Hilary felt rather small compared to her long-lost friend.

"Hilary."

"Hilary…what?"

Hilary let out a long sigh, and recited in one breath, "Hilary Ardelle Isabella Maria Tatiana Demi-Praesentia." The dog let out a loud bark as she left out the Carter bit. "What about you?" Even though she already knew his name, she assumed that he would not remember her and be freaked out by her knowing his name. She forgot of course, that everyone knew his name.

Harry looked taken aback, probably at the fact that he was actually asked his name in the Wizarding World.

"Harry."

"Harry…_what_?" She said, in imitation of his earlier question.

"Harry James Potter."

Hilary grinned. "I may have heard of you before. Well, I have to go find a seat on the train, see you later." And with that, Hilary walked off with an odd air of dignity, considering the fact she had just been tackled by an enormous black dog, leaving Harry staring at the place where she had been, and the black dog looking back and forth from Harry to Hilary, and wagging his tail and wearing a wolfish grin.

Harry looked at the tiny brunette in wonder. She wasn't really like other girls he had ever met before. Sure, she was pretty, but something else had made her stand out. But Harry could not figure out why he was so intrigued by this girl. It wasn't exactly the first time that a girl had sworn upon meeting him, but in her case it was different. Rather than Hilary swearing because she was meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived, she was swearing because Harry's godfather and a convicted murderer in the animagus form of a large, black, shaggy dog had tackled her from behind. Harry found this a quite reasonable excuse to swear. Of course, not a very good excuse, as she had not known he was a convicted murder.

It felt as if he had known her forever, and he felt rather comfortable with her, and while she had made his face flush slightly, he did not have to fear looking like he was catching fire in front of her. But Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when Ginny came to find him, and told him that he would miss the train if he didn't hurry the bloody hell up. When he realized that Ron was off with the prefects, he felt an odd sense of loss. He had never traveled on the Hogwarts express without Ron before.

"Come on," Ginny told him, "If we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right, said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in another. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the _Daily Prophet_ had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered dully now whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Hi Harry," he panted. "Hi Ginny…everywhere's full …I can't find a seat…"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only that new girl and Loony Lovegood in here…"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "Luna's alright, and we can get to know the other girl, she looks nice enough, and like she's in your year."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville followed.

"Hi," said Ginny, "is it OK if we take these seats?"

One girl on the right next to the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by, and why his new acquaintance Hilary was looking at her as if she feared for her life. The girl gave an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her ear for safe-keeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Hilary who immediately looked away, Neville, and came to a rest on Harry. She nodded.

Harry turned to get a better look at Hilary. She was dressed slightly different fashion than Ginny (Luna wasn't a fair comparison), and had curly dark brown hair, green eyes, wore silver hoops on her ears, and was listening to what Harry recognized as something Dudley used to have, an iPod. She had a tiny white fluffy kitten on her lap who gave the appearance of sleeping, but kept sneaking glances at Luna. He looked back up at Hilary's face, and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Go ahead, it's a pretty large compartment." she gave them all a look which clearly said 'please don't leave me alone with her!'

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.

Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage compartment and sat down, Ginny beside Hilary, and Neville and Harry beside Luna. Hilary looked relieved that they had decided to stay.

"Hi Harry, who are all your friends?"

"Well, this is Neville, his girlfriend and my best mate's little sister Ginny, and over here is…" Harry broke off, unsure of whether or not to introduce the strange girl.

"Luna Lovegood" she supplied from behind her magazine entitled The Quibbler.

"Right…" he trailed off.

"Well, hey everyone, I'm Hilary. I'm in fifth year, and I'm transferring to Hogwarts from Salem. I live in Canada."

Ginny turned towards Hilary. "Harry and Neville are in your year then, Gryffindor, I'm a fourth year Gryffindor, and Luna's in my year but in Ravenclaw.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." said Luna in a sing-song voice.

She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville exchanged glances with raised eyebrows, and Ginny was suppressing a giggle, while Hilary was much less successful. Her head was in her lap and her brown curls were quivering with silent laughter. She appeared to be struggling for breath, and finally let out a long sigh and took in a breath of air when she was done her long, laboring, silent laughing fit.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominous grey clouds.

A Ravenclaw boy took this opportunity to open the compartment door.

"Hello there." he said directly to Hilary, in a thick voice. This made Harry slightly anxious and angry, but looking at Hilary he calmed himself. She had a look on her face similar to one which you might find on a person in the process of regurgitation. He let out a small snort of laughter, but stopped when the boy plopped himself down in their compartment. Then, the compartment door opened, revealing Fred and George. Harry anxiously introduced them, so that his thoughts of murdering the Ravenclaw boy might wander off while he was talking.

"Hilary, err, Luna…this is Fred and George. You haven't met my best friend yet, Ron, but they're his older twin brothers."

"Cool, I'm a twin too." Hilary spoke up.

The Ravenclaw looked at Hilary in a dreamy way, as Harry quite expected him to start drooling. "There are two of you?" he asked incredulously, his eyes open wide.

Seizing the moment, Hilary opened to mouth and snarled. "Oh yes, feel free to have my twin. He might be a little hairier, but it's nothing you won't get used to!" The boy immediately left and Fred and George, laughing, sat down beside Ginny.

"I like this one. Neville, as much as we'd love you to marry Ginny to make you a part of the family, we could just adopt you, and you could marry her. We might prefer for another prankster to marry into the circle." Neville turned scarlet, but steadily replied.

"Oi, I don't think I'll have to. Harry's as good as family to you, and it seems that he got pretty angry at that poor bloke for putting the moves on Hilary over there. All we've got to do is get You-Know-Who to do the same, and that'll be the enthusiasm Harry will need to get the killing job done." Now it was Harry's turn to blush, and Hilary's turn to look disgusted.

"Oh, leave him alone. If old Moldy Cracker ever hit on me, I'd kill him myself. Besides, how do you know I won't marry one of you?"

"Because then definitely, if we ever had babies, they would be twins." George said.

"And you don't seem like a very tolerant person, which you would have to be to have twins." Fred finished for him

"Well, I was just talking about us getting married. Not about the baby-making process." Now the final two males in the compartment flushed, and looking around at the blushing boys, Ginny and Hilary burst out laughing.

Still very red in the face, Fred and George got up. "Well, we'll just be leaving now." and off they went. Getting over the embarrassment of the mention of the 'baby-making process', Neville cheerfully changed the conversation.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with another one though, I lost the old one ages ago …no, look at this…"

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulbus Mimbletonia" he said proudly.

Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the sinister appearance of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare." said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Harry knew that Neville's favourite subject was Herbology but for the life of him he could not see what joy he could find in this stunted little plant.

"Does it – er – do anything?" Hilary asked in the silence after Neville's oral essay on his little organ-plant.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defense mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me Harry…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes came appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulbus Mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny and Hilary, both of who had flung their arms in front of their faces merely looked at if they were wearing slimy green hats, but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst of it out of his eyes.

"S – sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before…I didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously as Harry spat a mouthful onto the floor and Hilary began to frantically try to rid her hair of the stinksap, forgetting that she was a witch. A large blob of the stinksap slid off of her curls, and down Hilary's face and she made a disgusted noise.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open. "Oh…hello Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um… bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry half expected his face to turn furiously red and for his stomach to do flip-flops, but nothing of the sort happened.

"Here Harry, let me get those for you." Hilary took his glasses and scourgified them, and proceeded with Ginny to clean up each other's hair, and the rest of the compartment. Now, rather than feeling fondly towards Cho, he felt himself get slightly annoyed as Cho Chang shot a dirty glare at Hilary.

"Um... hi." Harry said blankly.

"Who's that?" Cho said pointing to Hilary and she handed Harry his glasses back, scourgified Harry and took Trevor from him to do the same.

Hilary looked up at the girl, pretending to be friendly. She wasn't an idiot; she could tell from that girl's voice that she didn't like her. "Hi, I'm Hilary. I'm new here. I just transferred here from Canada."

"Oh, well, that's nice…" Cho broke off, and Hilary could also tell she was just trying to be polite. "What's it like there?"

Hilary grinned very convincingly. "Oh you know, pretty much the same as England except over there we live in igloos, and eat whale blubber to keep us warm through the long winter months. We like hunting moose."

Cho looked at Hilary as if she was the strangest thing she had ever seen, which seemed to be Hilary's goal. "O, how…lovely. Well, bye Harry, I have to be going now…bye." And with that she left, and the fake grin slid off Hilary's face, like stinksap.

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"Because I could tell she doesn't like me. And plus, she must be unbearably stupid. She actually believed me when I said that I eat whale blubber and live in an igloo. Do I look like an Eskimo to you? No I don't think so."

Now there was silence.

"Oh god, did you guys take me seriously too? Is that what people actually think of Canada?" Hilary let out a frustrated sort of scream.

"Well," said Ginny haltingly. "You did sound very convincing.

"Yes but do I look like I eat whale blubber?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then there we go. Moving on – Oh it's food!" Hilary exclaimed as she saw the brightly coloured trolley stop in front of the compartment door.

Ron and Hermione didn't turn up for another hour or so, by which time Harry Ginny, Neville, and Hilary had finished their pumpkin pasties (which Hilary thought sounded revolting but decided were delicious), and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon.

"I'm starving," said Ron, storing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, and bit off the frog's head. "Who're you?"

"Hi, I'm Hilary; I just came this year…"

"Oh you're Hilary!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Ron. All the prefects are supposed to help show you around this year, we're the 5th year Gryffindor prefects."

"Hey…What's a prefect?"

Ron turned to looked at Hilary for an instant, and then sent a pleading look towards Hermione. "Don't tell her, please. Then she can't judge me for being one."

"Oh don't be silly Ronald, she won't judge you." she turned to face Hilary again. "A prefect is like the equivalent to being a class president in Muggle school, someone that's smart, well rounded, and trustworthy. We patrol corridors, looking out for people who are..."

"Snogging in broom cupboards." Ron finished for her.

Hilary sighed. "Snogging?"

"Kissing."

"Oh. I don't think you'll like me much then..."

There was an awkward silence, which Harry broke.

"So, who are the other prefects?"

"Malfoy" Ron said, stuffing another Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson." said Hermione viciously. "How she got to prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked, as he noticed Ginny and Hilary talking among themselves, and from what he could hear Ginny was telling her all about what evil gits the Slytherins were, and how Gryffindor was the best house to be in.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much"

She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looking around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles from one hand in her mouth to keep from giggling, and was leaning on Hilary for support, which didn't help much as she was shaking with silent laughter at Ron's blank expression. Ron shook his head, bemused, and then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Neville and Harry, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something…"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position Ron!"

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake Ron –"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to a low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon's… backside.

Everyone laughed, but no one laughed as hard a Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage compartment, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slid out of grasp, slid down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was funny!"

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron, utterly nonplussed, who looked around at the others who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking back and forth, clutching her sides. Everyone was laughing that was, except for Hilary who seemed to have a confused look about her face, which was to be expected as she had no idea what they were talking about. She finally spoke in a quite audible voice,

"What are Crabbe and Goyle?"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts

Rattling and swaying, the carriages pulled by black, skeletal horses moved in convoy up the road. Hilary did not want to give some sort of impression to the group she was with, but she had vaguely heard Harry telling his friend Ron about the horse, and how Ron could not see them. Now, Hilary could see them quite well, and they looked very solid, and for a moment Ron had been staring one right in the face. Was he some sort of idiot? If he had just reached in front of him…Harry really hadn't picked the smartest of friends. Oh well, his loss.

As the carriage drew closer to, what Hilary assumed to be Hogwarts, she held her breath. The grounds were in complete darkness. Hogwarts Castle, however, loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out first, and Hilary followed him, and with the rest of their group they joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and start of term feast. As Hilary was about to enter through the doors, she was stopped by a stern looking teacher.

"Miss Praesentia?"

"Uhh…yeah?" Hilary said uncertainly, glancing towards her new friends with a confused look on her face as they retreated into the Great Hall.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I have a couple things I'll need to discuss with you before you are sorted along with the first years."

"Alright…"

"First of all, for your own safety, we will be calling you by your adopted surname, Miss Carter. And forget completely about that horrendously long name of yours. Now, does anyone here happen to know that you're a Praesentia, and for that matter, the only Praesentia currently in England?"

"Well, even I didn't know I'm the only one in England, and when Harry asked me my name I told him, but I think that's all…"

"Alright that's fine then. He's a trustworthy boy. Now you're just Hilary Carter. Now, you have a meeting with the Headmaster Dumbledore in a week's time, he wants

you to get settled in first. Now, come with me and you will be sorted. Read this later." And with that Professor McGonagall handed her a piece of parchment, and went off into the Great Hall carrying an old torn hat, with a line of first years following her. Hilary had to restrain herself from smiling. For once in her life, she felt slightly tall, as she was surrounded by 11-year-olds.

The four house tables in the Great Hall were filled up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could catch a glimpse of through the windows as they walked. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall, and the students were talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, and eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. A few had their head together and seemed to be whispering about Harry as they pointed at him. Hilary had a good mind to kick them. She had heard all about what had happened the previous school year from Dumbledore, and they were probably talking about that._ Oh my god, can't they leave him alone on one second? I mean seriously, how else do they think Cedric Diggory died? It's murder, it happens all the time with muggles_… The line of first years and Hilary came to a halt, and Professor McGonagall placed the torn hat on a stool carefully in front of them, and stood back.

The buzz of talk faded in the Great Hall as the whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth, and began to sing.

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal

They had the same selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

and pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

would one day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name.'

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

a house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord spread among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up the school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

At last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses be united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my son:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry though it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

O, I know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told, I have warned you…

Let the Sorting now begin.

Hilary was taken aback. …_Oh, well that's just encouraging when you've come all the way across an ocean to come to school, and they say your school in danger. Effing MARVELOUS._ The whole hall was silent for a moment, before it broke into punctured applause. As Hilary looked around she noticed that the first years looked just about ready to piss themselves out of fright. She could hardly blame them. Professor McGonagall held up a long piece of parchment and began by saying,

"This year, we have taken and exchange student from Canada, in her fifth year. Carter, Hilary!" Hilary slowly walked to the front of the little crowd and walked towards McGonagall.

"What?" she whispered in a voice she thought no one could hear, but she heard a scattered chuckling among the students.

"Put on the hat and sit on the stool you silly girl."

Hilary picked the old torn hat up off the stool and sat down on it and took a short moment to survey her surroundings. Everyone was peering at her, intrigued. She spotted Harry who was grinning at her, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Luna was giving her a blank look. She turned her head toward the other side of the Great Hall, and saw a group of mean-looking people sneering at her, who she assumed to be the 'pure-blooded' Slytherins, according to the Hat's song. She assumed they were glaring at her because the only more muggle name she had ever heard than 'Hilary Carter' was 'John Smith'.

Finally, with a grimace at the dirty hat that caused a slight ripple of laughter through the crowd, she placed it on her head.

_Ahhh, Miss Praesentia…I expected someone else, by the name Carter._

Hilary was surprised to hear a voice in her head, and had to force herself to think back to the hat, rather than speak.

_Yeah, well that's my adopted last name. My full one's Hilary –_

_Ardelle Isabella Maria Tatiana Demi-Praesentia, I know._

_Oh…How?_

_That's not the point, now what house do you think you belong in...?_

_Well, just cause I'm pure-blood I don't really think I would fit in with those little Slytherin emo children..._

_Emo?_

_Depressed, emotional, slitty-the-wrists type people._

_I see…teenage language I suppose._

_No. Just English. It's the only thing I can speak. I was failing French at Salem, but you can drop courses in fourth year there._

_I see. Continue._

_Well, I'm definitely not smart; I'm actually incredibly stupid so that cancels out the Raven-house one –_

_Ravenclaw._

_Whatever. And those little Huffy-puffs sound a lot like pansies –_

_Hufflepuff. And they are not pansies._

_Whatever! I told you I'm stupid. Does it feel nice to rub it in? Anyways, and I stand up for myself, and I get angry a lot, so I don't think I'd fit in well with them either, so that pretty much leaves…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" It took Hilary a few moments to realize that the Hat had shouted the last bit out to the whole school. Smiling widely, Hilary took off the disgusting hat and walked, now confidently, to her friends at Gryffindor.

"Hey guys!" She was incredibly happy now, she was at the school that her parents went to, and she was in the same house as all her new friends. A boy from the Hufflepuff table leaned over.

"Where are you from again?" The Gryffindor table went silent now as they all knew what he was going to ask, because it was Ernie Macmillan.

"Canada."

"Oh, aren't those big horse things with horns famous there?" Alright, so she hadn't known that he would ask that.

"Ya mean mooses…?" Ernie nodded, and Hilary had to think quickly. "Yeah… they're tall and very violent, uhh, and eat human brains… You can scare them off by spraying yourself with human urine. Or just pissing yourself with fright." She smiled sincerely at him, turned around to face forwards and her face turned into a glare. Hermione sent her a scandalized look, while Ginny was stuffing her knuckles into her mouth to keep in her giggling, and a little first year who had overheard looked ready to soil himself with fright. He was probably going to have nightmares about a moose eating his brain, or having to cover himself with urine. Either dream would be frightening. Hilary muttered something that sounded like 'stupid boy.'

Hermione now looked absolutely horrified. "You can't form opinions like that when you don't know them."

"Sure I can. The Hufflepuffs were chosen by the, good, Hufflepuff which mean they're all overly happy and nice." Ron snorted while Hermione glared at him.

"Well that doesn't mean they're all like that."

"Well then let me ask you a question, based on what I've learned in the past…five minutes. Have you ever met an angry Hufflepuff?"

"Well no, but – "

"That's because all the people who don't give a shit about anyone but themselves got chucked in Slytherin. Have you ever seen an overly happy, nice, caring Slytherin?"

"Well…No."

"I rest my case. Since people are being sorted because of their personality, you can't expect me not to be a little stereotypical. They're there because they're nice, we're here cause we're bold and brave, Ravenclaw's there because they're smart, and Slytherins are there because…they're pure-blood and cunning. Like evil, or sneaky only a fancier word that's less harsh. The point is, we're placed in houses because of what we are, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that though…Ooh, that poor little boy reminds me of Matty. He looks terrified."

A small, terrified looking boy by the name Eaun Abercrombie approached the Sorting Hat. Harry looked at her." Who's Matty?"

"Oh he's my little brother. Granted, Matty's four and that kids eleven, but he still looks like him with his blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Aw, I miss him, he calls me 'Hilabee', you know, cause he can't say Hilary."

"I wish I had a brother or sister…" Hilary thought that Harry was the most adorable thing in the world now.

"Well, why don't you suggest that to your parents…?" Hilary realized her mistake after some people who had been listening to their conversation gave her pointed looks. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry I…I forgot."

Harry smiled at her. "It's okay; I actually think I prefer it when people forget anyways. It makes me feel less…weird. Is that how you got a little brother though, by persuading your parents?"

"Well, no actually, see, my actual parents are…Uhh, well, they're dead too…and, see I'm adopted and my adopted parents were young when they adopted me and my twin Mitchell, and they still wanted another kid so, poof! And there was Matty. After nine months of course. He's not actually related to me or anything."

"Oh, that's…." But apparently Harry didn't know just what that was, as Hermione leaned over and said that McGonagall was going to get angry if they didn't stop talking and that they had to watch the Sorting. She could tell now that Harry felt bad for bringing up her parents death, but she couldn't blame him. He didn't know. She, on the other hand, was an idiot. Everyone knew what happened to Harry Potter's parents. She was sooo stupid. A stupid, stupid idiot.

"Hilary?" Ron was looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Well, you had this weird look on your face."

"Oh, sorry, I was just…thinking."

"Oh, all right then."

"When do I get my uniform?" Even though Hilary was wearing a black robe, her muggle clothes were underneath, and did not match the plaid skirts and white blouses of the other girls.

"When we go to our dorms, I'm assuming. That's when the first years get theirs. I'll show them to you later." Ginny sent her a small smile. "Your dorm room is right next to mine."

"Nice. When do I get to go there?"

"As soon as dinner's over."

"Cool. Hey Harry, what classes do we have tomorrow?"

"You'll get your schedules tomorrow during breakfast."

"Alrighty…where's the nurse's office?" _Oh god I'm asking a lot of questions._

"You mean the Hospital Wing? Why?"

"In case I get…injured in my sleep and am in need of medical assistance."

"Er, alright…It's on the fourth floor."

"Very descriptive. Thanks."

Harry didn't seem to sense the sarcasm. "No problem."

When the Sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall, his arms open wide in a welcoming way. The chatter instantly died down as he rose. "To our new hands, welcome, and to our old hands, welcome back. There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!" The tables magically filled themselves with a feast fit for kings, making the long tables groan under all the weight. Hilary's eyes widened.

"Sick! The food just comes to me."

"Why is that so amazing…you are in a magical school."

"At Salem it was like a cafeteria buffet thing. We had these stupid little plastic tray things and we had to walk past this really long counter and have these old women in hair nets dish stuff up for us. I like this much better."

Hermione's eyes lit up in the midst of raising her fork to her mouth. "Salem doesn't use house elves?" She was looking eagerly at Hilary, who appeared rather taken aback.

"Err…what's a house elf?"

"They're ugly; titchy things that love to clean and cook." Said Ron.

"RON! HOUSE ELEVES ARE NOT UGLY AND TITCHY! AND THEY DO NOT LOVE TO CLEAN AND COOK!"

"Yes they do Hermione. You know they do you just refuse to believe it because you think it's like slavery."

"It is!"

"NO it's not. House elves serve willingly."

"No they don't"

"Yes they do."

"No."

"Yes."

After several moments of this Ron and Hermione both stopped arguing, though the rest of the meal was tense and quiet. After what seemed like a millennium of electricity cackling from Hermione's hair, Dumbledore stood up again and a hush fell over the students. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg your attention for a few moments for the start of term notices. Everyone ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students. Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of things which can be checked on the extensive list outside 's door."

"We have had two changes of staff this year. First, I would like to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, and I am also delighted to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge."

There was a slight round of polite, unenthusiastic applause and Dumbledore continued. "Quidditch tryouts will be held on –" For some odd reason, Dumbledore had paused in the middle of his speech. Once he paused the students realized why. The new Professor, dressed in a bright pink cardigan and a black bow perched atop her head with a toad-like face was making some odd noise in her throat. Hilary could hardly keep in her laughter. _Excellent. The stupid idiot teacher is going to choke._

Hilary had overheard Harry mention something about her to Ron and Hermione, and if Harry didn't like her, then she wasn't too fond of her either. Besides, one look at her hideous cardigan told Hilary all she needed to know. But sadly, Hilary realized that the stupid woman was merely clearing her throat with a little 'hem hem' noise, and was not indeed choking. As the toad woman stood up she felt her attention slip away immediately. It was bad enough that she sometimes couldn't pay attention to interesting people, but this was just cruel. Her mind slipped into a daze as she heard every conversation going on around her, like Parvati and Lavender giggling about the toad woman's cardigan and about how they would be Umbridge's friend as long as they didn't have to wear it, and she heard Harry cursing as Ron beat him at X's and O's for the millionth time in a row, and she even heard people all the way at the Slytherin table, and of course heard Umbridge's droning, machine-like voice saying something about prohibiting pruning practices and such, which didn't make any sense at all. Who likes to practice pruning plants anyways? After several minutes of listening to the buzz around her and not being able to focus on one particular conversation she gave a frustrated sigh, whispered to Ginny that she wanted to stab something, who whispered back that she would help her stab Umbridge, and shot her hand up in the air. Umbridge looked amazed at this.

"Do you have a question about the Ministry's policy dear?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, showing her pointed teeth.

Hilary had no idea what the ministry's policy even was. "Uhh, sure. Can I go to the washroom? You know, the err, loo."

Umbridge look truly flabbergasted at this and Ron let out a quiet laugh beside her as the whole Hall turned to look at this new girl who interrupted a ministry worker's speech to go to the bathroom. "Can it wait dear?"

"No. All this new English food has made me feel that I'm going throw up, so unless you would prefer me to …uh…empty my contents in front of yourself and everyone else, I would like to go to the bathroom."

She looked disgusted, but managed to smile sweetly." Very well, now where I was…Every Headmaster and Headmistress has brought something – " Hilary's hand was in the air again. What now dear? I said you may go."

"I don't know the way. May someone please come with me Professor? Surely, you wouldn't like me to be sick all over the hallways whilst I wander them trying to find my way."

"Very well, now go." She said in another sickly sweet, but now somewhat bitter voice.

Hilary grabbed Ginny's hand, clutched her stomach for effect, and ran out of the Great Hall. Now many of the Gryffindors were stifling their laughter.

Hilary and Ginny sighed and began to laugh after reaching a distance far enough away from Great Hall.

"That was brilliant Hilary."

"Thanks, but it wasn't hard. Now where are the bathrooms… because I do have to know in order to pull that off ever again."

Hilary and Ginny spent the next few minutes slowly making their way past the girls' lavatory to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait they slid their backs down the wall and sat on the floor, patiently waited for the others to come by, because they did not know the password

After a while, Hilary nudged Ginny beside her who had dozed off. "I think people are coming, and since we're both wearing skirts I don't think it's the best choice for us to be sitting on the ground when they come by."

Ginny looked blank for a moment then grinned. "Good point."

The two girls stood up, brushed non-existent dust off their clothes, and leaned against the stone wall, waiting for fellow students who knew the password to come along. In no time, they could hear Hermione's commanding voice and Ron's bored, unenthusiastic one float through the corridors. When they came around the corner with a line of first year following them, Ron began to chuckle and jogged over to Hilary and Ginny.

"Why couldn't you save me from the lecture?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

"Because Ron," Hilary smiled at him sweetly. "You're a prefect. You have to be a good little boy and listen to that…that…thing's lecture."

Ron turned round and pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "I told you she would judge me for being a prefect. I judge me for being a prefect."

"What's wrong with being a prefect?" a tiny first-year girl with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair piped up.

"Nothing." Hermione replied quickly. "It's a good thing. It means you're smart."

Another first year, this time a fairly tall boy with brown hair and eyes made a face. "I don't like smart people. They think they're so great."

"So?" said the little girl. "That's because brains are more socially acceptable than brawn."

"I don't even know what that means."

The little girl made a smirk worthy of Malfoy. "That's because you're not socially acceptable. You're thicker than a concussed troll."

The large boy walked up to the tiny girl attempting to stare her down but she just looked up defiantly. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said you're thicker than a concussed troll. If you can wrap your tiny mind around such a large concept." Hilary thought the little girl was very worthy of being in Gryffindor now. The boy she had just insulted was rather huge compared to her. In fact, he was bigger than Hilary.

"Why you little – "

"Don't touch her." A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes now emerged from the little crowd of first years.

Now the large boy walked up to him and stared him down. "What did you say?"

"I said, leave my sister alone." He poked the larger boy hard in the chest, who promptly pushed him back, and then they began throwing punches and all the other firsties began to cheer. Hermione shrieked.

"See what you've done Ronald! You've started a…a…FIRST YEAR RIOT!"

Rona and Hermione now separated the two boys and Hermione motioned to the boys. "I am ashamed of you two. Fighting, on your first day at a new school. What an impression you've made, it's bad enough that there's fighting between the houses, but there should not be fighting within them. What are your names?"

"Daniel McLaggen." Replied the large boy.

"And Alex Matthews." Finished the blonde one.

"Very well, Mr. McLaggen and Mr. Matthews, you both have detention for two weeks with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. Have fun cleaning bed-pans." She turned to the little girl. "And I am assuming your name is Matthews as well?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, my name is Anna Matthews."

"Well Miss Matthews, you have detention tomorrow night with me in the library for your rude comments to Mr. McLaggen." The girl hung in her head.

"Now first years, if you'll listen to me, this is the entrance to our common room, which you need a password to enter. Meet the Fat Lady." There were scattered snickers among the first years at her name, but after Hermione sent then a sharp look, they hushed.

The Fat Lady in the portrait smiled at them. "Password?"

"Mimbulbus Mimbletonia." Hermione replied in a clear voice. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a large circular room filled with plush red chairs and couches. A fire burned merrily in a fireplace, and the whole room emanated coziness and warmth. Hermione bid Hilary a "See you in a bit", as Ginny grabbed Hilary's hand upon entering the Common Room, saying Hilary could investigate later. They walked up a large mahogany spiral stair case (it was obvious they were in a tower), passing three landings. Each landing had a door that read which dorm was for what year. They stopped on the fourth landing, where Ginny gave Hilary a hug, told her that her dorm was up on the next landing, and bid her goodnight. Hilary slowly walked up the staircase to the fifth landing and stared at the door.

_Fifth Year Gryffindor Girls_

_Lavender Brown_

_Hermione Granger_

_Parvati Patil_

_Hilary Carter_

She began to turn the doorknob, wondering what the place she would spend the next few years of her life would look like.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

A/N: This Chapter is a bit of fluff…. just to help establish a few more relationships and get her settled in!

The room was circular, with walls of large pale grey stones, dark brown wooden floors, and a large window and window seat across from the door where Hilary was standing. Translucent gold mosquito-net curtains adorned the window, and the window seat held a red plush cushion and many white pillows. On both sides of the window there were two beds, with trunks at the foot of them. After examining each trunk, Hilary discovered that her bed was in the center, on the right of the window seat, with Hermione on her right and a girl named Parvati on her left, on the other side of the window seat. Then on Parvati's left, was a girl named Lavender.

Each bed was a four-poster bed, with heavy Gryffindor red hangings tied back with a gold cord. They each had quilts of the same red, crisp gold-coloured sheets underneath, an assortment of red and gold pillows, and large end tables on each side with drawers. Separating each bed also, was a window. Elly had obviously been delivered to her dorm, because she was fast asleep on Hilary's bed.

In the center of the room, there was a red circular rug, and on it a dark mahogany circular desk with four chairs around it. Off to the left side of the room, near Lavender's bed, there was another door. After trotting over to it Hilary slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was by far the largest bathroom she had ever seen. It was circular as well and contained a large counter with many drawers, shelves, a gigantic mirror, a toilet, and two showers. Hilary walked out of the bathroom, and saw another door directly across from it, near Hermione's bed. She bounded over to it and threw open the door, and a wide grin graced her face. It was a walk-in closet (however rather small for four girls). The downside: It was filled with uniforms. Oh well, at least they're OKAY uniforms.

Hilary stalked back over to her trunk and lugged it inside the closet and began unpacking all of her clothes magically, quite happy that she could use magic after a long summer of having to do things "the long way". She had discovered that there were four sections in this closet, one for each girl. Each section had a place to hang clothes, as well as drawers and shelves for keeping folded clothes. There was a small shelf along the ground for each girl, for keeping shoes. Already, there were red-and gold ties and black robes with Gryffindor crests hanging, and white blouses folded and sitting atop a shelf. There were two pairs of black shoes sitting on the bottom shelf, and inside the drawers were some uniform sweaters and pleated grey skirts. Hilary left the blouses on the top shelf, placed the sweaters on the shelf below it, and then put the skirts below that, so that her daily uniform would be easily accessed. Then in the top drawer Hilary put her undergarments, socks, pajamas, and tights for cold days, below that her shirts, below that her sweaters, and below that her skirts, pants, jeans, and shorts. The last drawer was quite full. For the finishing touch, she displayed all of her purses and shoes on the above hooks and shelves.

Then she lugged her trunk into the bathroom and took her towels and hung them on a hook in the bathroom, put all her other products and toiletry items in a few drawers and shelves, and placed her make-up box next to one of the four sinks. She took out a glass cup with a red maple leaf (she had to have some sign of her being Canadian) and put it next to the sink as well, and finally put all her labeled shower-products on one of the lower shelves in the bathroom. Once in Salem she had bought this really awesome, expensive potion-shampoo for curly hair and her room-mate with board-straight hair had accidentally used it…and it didn't turn out so well. It was made to smooth Hilary's hair into her style of choice, but dyed her friend's hair a puke-green. Ever since, all the girls in her dormitory had labeled their products. For the finishing touch in the bedroom, she put her Quidditch poster of the Edmonton Falcons above her headboard, and placed her rainbow fleece blanket over the red wool one. Tired from all of her un-packing, Hilary changed into her favourite pajamas of a baby blue tank-top and green shorts, tied her hair up in a messy bun, and collapsed onto her bed with a piece of parchment and a quill to write to Remus.

_Dear my long-lost-godfather Remus,_

_Hey, it's Hilary Ardelle Isabella-Maria Tatiana Demi-Praesentia (Carter is my adopted last name and please don't ever call me that WHOLE thing. Call me Hilary, and here at Hogwarts I'm actually supposed to use my adopted last name cause it's safer)... Actually its 'Hi again' I guess, because I'm guessing that you have met me before, even though I don't remember it since I was little and stupid. Neither of those things has changed… I'm soooo short!_

_Anyway, I'm giving this letter to Harry to send because he said he knows you and my owl Gwen doesn't have the slightest clue where to go in England. I think she's still suffering from jet-lag, or…Floo-lag, I guess. She doesn't like hurling through fire-places very much. Anyways…I'm sending this to let you know that I'm in a kind of exchang-ey program thing in England now and I kinda want to meet you, because I've just figured out recently about you. I don't know why I had to be adopted, especially in another country when you could've just taken me, but oh well, now I have two adopted parents, a birth-brother, adopted bother, AND you. If I had grown up with you I probably would have grown up with Harry more. Dumbledore gave me a letter from my mom before she passed away and it had a picture of me and Harry as babies. He was the cutest thing EVER!_

_The next break we have is over Christmas, and unless Professor Dumbledore thinks I should stay here, I'd like to see you. Since YOU were supposed to be my guardian, I think I should meet you first (plus you knew BOTH my parents, when my Aunti really only knew my dad). And I'm not really ready to meet blood-related family yet, especially a family like the Praesentias. I thought I was muggleborn up until I got a letter from both my mom and Dumbledore, so I'd probably be a HUGE disappointment, especially since they pride themselves on cultural diversity and the knowledge of different languages. All I speak is English… and kinda Franglais. Je suis...stupide. Or is it J'ai stupide? Oh well I told you I was dumb._

_So…even if this is a bit of a shock, please write me back and…I dunno, tell me about yourself._

_Love your god-daughter,_

_Hilary_

_xoxo (hugs and kisses)_

After what seemed like ages (Hilary was very thankful she had gotten away from that speech, it turned out to be dreadfully long) her three roommates shuffled in through the door. Hilary sat up. "Hi! Wow that was long, I even had time to unpack! Granted that only took me like 15 minutes... How was that bitch's speech?"

"Horrible."

"Boring."

"Illuminating."

The last comment was from Hermione. The girls Hilary assumed to be Lavender and Parvati turned to look at Hermione with blank expressions." How?" the girl with dark hair asked, as she sat down on her bed clearly exhausted from Umbridge's speech. Hilary now knew her to be Parvati because she sat on the bed to Hilary's left.

"Yeah!" said Hilary. "Sounded like a load of bullshit to me, from what I heard."

"You sound just like Harry," said Hermione grimly, "Only with worse language. Harry called it a load of waffle, and as I said to him, there was a lot of important stuff hidden in the waffle."

"Like what?" asked Parvati as she was pulling on her pajamas.

"That the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

"Ah." Said Hilary and turned to Lavender since she had been quiet the whole time. She had quickly changed into her pajamas and dove under the covers. "So…Lavender, what did you think about it?"

Silence.

"Why're you being so quiet?"

More silence.

"Yo!"

...more silence.

"Beautiful!"

...

" Buddy!"

...

"Earth to Lavender!" Finally Lavender rolled over and unless Hilary was mistaken, glared at her.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Hilary felt as if she had been slapped in the face." Why? What the hell have I done to you?"

"You're friends with Potter."

"And you give a damn because...?"

"Because my parents didn't want me to come here, all because of that attention-seeking git."

"YOU'RE THE GIT! Whatever that stupid insult is, you douche!"

"Douche?"

"Yeah! It's what you should use to clean your -."

"Hilary, I'm begging you not to finish that sentence." Hermione interrupted.

Lavender snorted. "You're so stupid. THAT'S why you're friends with Potter."

Hermione's face had been growing red and her hair began to cackle with electricity. "So, Lavender, do you think I'm stupid?" Lavender stared blankly. "That's right. So you can keep you're big fat mouth shut about Harry."

Lavender snarled. "Oh your one to talk about having a fat mouth, you cow."

"Being a cow is better than being a pig like you." Hilary put in.

Lavender gasped. "How dare you…you…"

"Shove it, girly. Hermione, I just have to go give this to Harry, I'll be right back up, Kay?."

"Alright, Harry should still be in the Common Room, and you might not want to go among a crowd of boys wearing that."

Hilary looked down at her shorts and tank-top and saw nothing wrong." Why? They're just pajamas. We are at a boarding school. Everyone sleeps in pajamas. Some in nothing, but I won't go there"

"Yes, but at Hogwarts, the boys aren't really accustomed to seeing girls in anything but uniforms."

"So? It's not like I'm exposing myself. And the boys will just have to control their hormones." Hilary giggled. "But if you insist, I'll put on a sweater." Hilary put on a serious face and an accent worthy of Arnold Schwarzenegger and said, "I'll be back," And went out the door, bounding down the stairs to the Common Room, hoping to catch Harry before he went up to his dorm-room.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting on one of the couches. "Hey guys!" She said brightly, and Neville looked quite scared

"Uhhh….hi Hilary."

"Harry, could you send this for me? I don't know where the Owlrey is yet and Gwen, my owl, doesn't know where to go since she's in a new country."

"Sure." Harry seemed to be determinedly looking at her face.

"Kay, thanks a lot. Buh-bye guys! See ya tomorrow morning! She waved and then walked happily up the stairs.

As she returned to the dorm, Parvati and Lavender appeared to be asleep and Hermione was reading a book, with her orange cat curled up on her bed.

"Aww what's your kitty's name?" Hilary said as she walked over and scratched the large fluffy cat behind the ears.

"Crookshanks. He's part kneazle, so not really a cat."

"Hermione, you should have come with me. It was hilarious!"

Hermione laughed a little. "Oh, I can imagine."

"Yeah, and then when I was walking up stairs, Ron was like, 'Bloody hell, what's she trying to do to us?' It was so priceless."

Hermione laughed again. "That sounds like Ron."

"It's like they've never seen a girl before. My pajamas aren't revealing or anything."

"Yes, but like I said, compared to our robes that don't show much figure at all, and you well, according to boys have a very erm, nice figure. Especially for our age. You could have walked in there in lingerie and gotten the same reaction."

Hilary now looked disgusted. "I'll pass on that one... that crosses the line so much that…from there the line looks like a little speck!... Anyway, I'm getting pretty tired, and I wanna wake up early tomorrow morning. Goodnight!"

" Good night Hilary."

Hilary set her alarm-clock for 7o'clock, dove under her covers, and Elly came and curled up to Hilary's head on her pillow and began to purr. Hilary sighed contentedly and shut her eyes. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. But then, her eyes snapped open, realizing what she had forgotten.

_SHIT!_


	6. Chapter 6: A Midnight Stroll

Hilary waited in agony until Hermione out her book away, and her breaths turned deep and even. Then, once she was positive that all the other girls in her dorm, she quietly opened the heavy hangings around her bed and peered around the room. Then she tip-toed over to the closet, wand in hand.

"Lumos."

Her wand tip shone brightly and Hilary panicked, not wanting to wake up her roommates.

"Uhh…shhhh!" Quite magically, the light dimmed itself. Satisfied with the brightness of her light, Hilary checked over her shoulder that she hadn't woken anyone up, and opened the closet door, hoping it wouldn't creak. The she scampered in and pulled on a pair of pink sweatpants, and rummaged through her things for a tiny piece of paper. Once she had found what she was looking for she quietly slipped out of the dorm room and down the girl's staircase into the common room. She was halfway to the portrait hole when a sleepy voice startled her.

"H-hilary?"

Turning around abruptly, Hilary saw Harry's silhouette standing near the fireplace, giving her a questioning look. All she could do was stare at him with horrified, wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

At a loss for words, she opened and shut her mouth. "Uhhh….ummmm…"

Harry spotted the piece of paper in her hand. "What's that you've got?"

Now Hilary looked scared. "Oh, it's umm..nothing, it's nothing."

"Will you let me see?"

"Uhhh, no."

"If it's nothing then why can't I see it?"

"B-because it…well, it is something."

"Well then what is it?" Now Harry was much closer to her. He was looking at the paper with great interest. "Hilary, where are you going?"

"N-nowhere."

"You're obviously going somewhere because you look like a deer caught in headlights. So where are you going? Maybe I could help you."

"I'm going…" Hilary gulped and took a deep breath of air. He's going to think I'm psycho. Here we go… "I'm…going to the Hospital Wing."

Harry looked surprised. Oh god oh god he think I'm retarded.

"Why are you going to the Hospital Wing, are you okay?"

"Because…I need my medicine."

"You take medicine? For what?"

Hilary waved her piece of paper in the air. "I have MAMD, which is Magical Ability Management Disorder. It makes me emotional and I can't concentrate on one specific thing, so it affects my magic and my control over it. This is a prescription for a potion that controls my emotions and helps me concentrate."

"Oh…" was all Harry said.

Hilary's face flushed. "I'll understand if you don't want to be around me cause you think I'll explode at you or something…"

Harry's head snapped up. "Why would you think that? Why wouldn't I want to be around you?"

"Well, because you went all silent," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Well I didn't really know how to react is all. It doesn't matter to me if you can pay attention or not, or if you're emotional, because quite honestly I think all girls are emotional."

"Well, without this I can get very emotional. Before I went on it I was doing accidental magic all over the place."

"That's okay, I've done accidental magic before too. I blew up my aunt last summer."

"Do you still do accidental magic?"

"Well, no but…."

"That's because you can control your magic. My MAMD makes it harder for me to control my magic…It's like, sometimes, my magic has a mind of its own, but it's in sync with my mind and my emotions. It's the weirdest thing ever….Anyways I need to get to the Hospital Wing and get my potions, cause otherwise tomorrow will be a disaster."

"Do you want me to come?"

Hilary was very taken aback by this proposal. "You want to come?"

"Of course. You wait here and I'll be right back. I have some things that will help us a lot."

"Okay…."

Harry ran as quietly as possible up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and within about minute he was coming back down two steps at a time carrying a silvery cloak and large piece of parchment.

"Harry…what is that?"

He flashed her a mischievous grin. "This, is my invisibility cloak," Hilary's jaw dropped, "and this, is the Marauder's Map."

"Oh my Gosh…Harry that's amazing! Where'd you get an invisibility cloak from?"

"It was my dad's when he was in school. Him and his friends got around at night without getting caught with this."

"That's so sweet! What's that map thingy? What did you call it…?"

"The Marauder's Map. It a magical map of the school. It shows where everything and everyone is."

Words could not describe how amazing Hilary thought having a magical map of the school was. "Harry…Thanks so much….I could…I could kiss you right now." She did not notice Harry's face flush in the darkness. "I was about ready to wander the corridors looking for the Hospital Wing, hoping to not get caught."

"Erm, well, you know it's nothing, just trying to help." Harry's voice was slightly high-pitched and awkward sounding. "Err, shall we go now?"

Eyes shining with mischief, Hilary nodded and took the map. After unfolding it, she started blankly at it and her smile faltered slightly. "Uhh...hate to break it to you but it's blank."

Harry chuckled and tapped the map with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Eyes wide, Hilary watched as word and letter spread out across the page, to make a map of the school. There were little bubbles with names in them floating down the corridors. One read 'Professor Snape.'

"Sick." She muttered. "That's genius." Realizing that this map showed where everyone was, she found her own bubble, which was very giant and filled up with all of her names. Harry found what she was looking at with contempt, and began to laugh.

"Well, the size of your name doesn't relate at all to the size of you." He said, looking down quite a lot at the tiny girl. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

Harry laughed again. "We should go now, while there no teachers in the way of the Hospital Wing. Get under the cloak."

She looked at the silvery cloak. "Won't that be a bit awkward if we're standing side by side, it'll probably fall off because the heights of our heads are so different it'll make a giant slant. I mean, I could walk behind you," she positioned herself behind him and found herself looking straight at his back, "but I won't be able to see where I'm going."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Well," he said in an awkward voice, "then I could carry you on my back."

Hilary immediately protested. "But then you have to carry me and that isn't fair to you."

He shook his head. "I don't mind, you don't look like you weigh very much. Now we need to go." Still protesting, Hilary was hoisted onto Harry's back. Instantly feeling like she was about to fall, She pressed up against him, clutched around his neck and hooked her head over his shoulder in a piggy-back position.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she said into his ear.

"I'm sure, now talk quietly because I can hear you well enough now." Blushing, and thankful that Harry couldn't see the colour in her face she muttered a quick apology. "Now, can you reach your wand?"

Hilary let go of Harry's neck with one arm and reached into her waistband and pulled out her wand. "Yeah."

"Alright, now you need to be the one to hold the map and a light out in front of me, so you can't hold on."

"Uhhh…then lean forward a bit." Harry did so, so that Hilary was leaning into him then she took the map from Harry, and he held her legs against his sides to hold her up.

"Alright, now levitate the cloak to cover us up." Hilary nodded and flicked her wand at the cloak, and it floated gently over them. Feeling very up close and personal with Harry, she cleared her throat.

"And we're off."

Harry knew the way to the Hospital Wing very well, and set off for it at a very fast-paced walk. While he walked Hilary rested her head on his shoulder and would consult the map for teachers nearby. In under five minutes, they reached the large doors of the infirmary, and slipped in quietly and Hilary let the cloak fall to the floor. Harry turned around to let Hilary shut the doors quietly, and then as they were turning back…

"AH!" Hilary screamed and fell off of Harry's back. None other than Professor Dumbledore was standing, looking at them with a small smile on his wizened face.

"Sorry to frighten you Miss Praesentia, but I was wondering when you would get here, although I did not expect you to bring company. I assume you are here concerning the matter of your medication." Hilary nodded and got to her feet.

"Yes sir."

"Well, I am here to inform you that you may not receive your medication here at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Hilary exclaimed, furious. A nearby lamp sparked.

"Now, let me explain Miss Praesentia, before you become angry at me."

"WELL TOO LATE BUDDY BECAUSE I'M ALREADY MAD AT YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'M BEING DEPRIVED OF MY MEDICINE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO STOP ME FROM BRING ANGRY! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IRONY?"

"Miss Praesentia, if you would please lower your voice, I would explain it to you." Hilary, glaring daggers at Professor Dumbledore, crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"Fine." She spat in anger. "Explain why you're going to let me be my insane little danger-to-society self."

"Do you remember what we spoke about before you came here?"

Hilary rolled her eyes, the better part of her emotions taking control. "We talked about a lot of things, Dumbledore. Which part were you referring to?" she said in a sweet, sarcastic voice.

"A special gift that you possess which is directly related to your emotions. May I speak freely of our conversation in the company of Mr. Potter?"

Hilary nodded. "Go right ahead." Since she meant to talk to Harry about everything later, she might as well let Dumbledore start it off.

"Very well. Your emotions are related to your magical powers as an elemental. By giving you a potion to stunt your emotions, it therefore stunts your magical ability as well. If you had been taught to not control your emotions, but channel them into you magic, you would have found your already quite powerful magic ability to be double or possibly triple what it is today. By feeding you this potion, it is very much stopping you from reaching your full potential."

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP BEING AN EMOTIONAL SPAZZ!" The light on the tip of her wand flickered, and she tried to calm herself. Hilary took a deep breath and realized that she was still in yelling mode. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she lowered her voice, trying to keep the anger surging within her even. "You do realize that if someone makes me angry enough I could cause them unintentional harm, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I know more about your powers than you do. And after merely a week of lesson with me every evening your emotions should be under control."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you will have to deal with any strong emotions the way you are now, try your best to calm yourself, and even possibly leave the situation that you are frustrated with. Just think of something which counter balances your emotion. If you are angry, then try to think of something happy. If worse comes to worse, in anger especially, try to channel those angry feelings into a randomly-aimed, simple, harmless spell. You do that by concentrating on your emotion and saying the incantation. I quite remember your mother, when angry, would shoot reductor curses at the ground, extremely powerful ones and use most of her emotion in that, and then a reparo charm to fix it.

"Can I do that?"

"Well, of course. It's much better than you letting your emotions getting the better of you and causing someone harm. Now, It's time you go back to bed the both of you, and Hilary, our first lesson will be tomorrow in the Forbidden Forest at 8 o'clock. I will meet you in the Entrance Hall so you need not wander outside in the dark by yourself."

Hilary nodded, and Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing first. Hilary looked up at Harry and he shrugged, and hoisted her onto his back again, and they went through the same process again. After consulting the map, and making sure no one was near enough to hear them talk Hilary leaned in closer to Harry and began whispering in his ear, not noticing the flush that crept up on his face when she put her face so close to his.

"Why is that Forest place forbidden?"

"Well, because it's dangerous. There's nasty things in there you wouldn't want to come across."

"Well why do I have to go in there then?"

"I dunno. But you'll be safe with Dumbledore."

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone what you heard?"

"Well of course. I don't quite understand what I just heard, but I gathered that I'm not the only different one around here anymore."

"Well you guessed right. We should make a club."

"With name tags"

"And a theme song."

"But what's an elemental?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure, you see…"

Hilary continued on to explain what she knew so far about elementals, leaving out anything very personal. After all, even though he had been her first friend, she had only re-met him today. Before they knew it, they had clambered through the portrait hole, into the safety of their common room. Hilary slid down off of Harry's back and he turned around to face her, the cloak still covering the pair. She felt very close to him indeed as she looked up into his bright emerald eyes. She longed to tell him everything else.

"Hilary," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't… well, you see. It's weird. I feel as if I know you. Like, we've known each other forever."

She smiled. "I feel the same way too. But… I don't think it's weird. I uhh, I think it's good. I'm glad we've become such fast friends…" Hilary trailed off, and a slight pink tinge graced her cheeks.

Now it was Harry's turn to smile. "I'm glad too."

The two stood there a short moment, looking at each other, until Hilary realized how late it must be. "Well thanks for being my own personal pony, and taking me to the hospital wing. But we should probably go to sleep, so we don't die tomorrow morning."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it was no problem. I couldn't sleep much anyways. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"For sure."

"Goodnight then, Hilary." Harry seemed to be realizing how incredibly close they were.

"Goodnight, Harry." And with that she reached up on her toes, and planted a very small kiss on his cheek. She gave him another smile, slipped out from underneath the invisibility cloak, and headed up to her bedroom. That night, Harry Potter, for the first time since the return of Voldemort, slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day of School!

A/N: PLEASE review… there's already three people following this story and I only posted it a few days. So please let me know what you think!

Chapter 7: First Day of School

The next day Hilary awoke feeling elated. She snuggled into her soft pillows, the sun shining brightly through the nearby window. Hilary felt that today would be a good day, as sunshine in Britain was sure to be a good omen. Elly yawned lazily and rolled over, exposing her delicate white belly, and purred happily as Hilary began to stroke her. "Well Elly, I guess it's time to get up isn't it? I don't know if I'll be able to! This bed is way too comfy…and I was out too late with Harry!"

Just then Hermione entered emerged from the bathroom in a large fluffy bathrobe, looking clean and fresh, ready to take on the first day of school. "Good morning Hilary! Sleep well?"

Yawning, Hilary sat up. "Yup! This bed is amazing, I don't know what I've been doing all my life without it. Are you all done in the bathroom?"

"Oh yes, go ahead! Do you think you could be ready in about 20 minutes? Then we could head down to the great hall together. I'll just get dressed and pick up a book and wait here for you!"

"Alright, sounds good! I'll be out as fast as I can!" Hilary got out of bed and padded across the hardwood floor into the large bathroom. Retrieving her towel from her cupboard, she shed her pyjamas and climbed into the shower, basking under the warm water for a moment before she began her daily shower routine. Using Madame Curie's Cure For Incurable Curly Hair, Hilary massaged her mass of curly brown hair into a wet, sleek sheet which hung down her back. She then quickly washed her face and body, and opted to forego shaving her legs in favour of being on time. She reasoned that since it was so incredibly cold in the stone castle, she would need every bit of insulation she could get. She then slipped out of the shower, wrapped her hair in a towel and her body in her bathrobe, and exited the bathroom in search of clothes. She found Hermione in the large closet, gazing sadly at her own mass of hair in the mirror.

She looked over at Hilary, startled at her presence. "Oh! Hi Hilary! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there!"

Hilary giggled at her new friend. "Yeah I noticed. Having a bad hair day?"

Hermione moaned. "A bad hair day? No, this is my bad hair life. Ro- I mean, no one will ever look at me when my hair resembles a self-fertilizing shrub!" She looked at Hilary with an expression of pure despair.

Hilary could not help but burst out laughing. "Jeez, Hermione! And I thought I was emotional! Are you a witch or not? How do you think I tame my hair? It's much worse than yours! Here, go back into the bathroom, and go into the shower I was just in. There's a bottle of Madame Curie's Cure for Incurably Curly Hair. Go wash your hair with that, and you'll feel much better! The longer you wash it the straighter your hair will be. If you leave it in for 5 minutes it will be board-straight, like mine today. But if you leave it in for about 2 minutes, you'll have nice, gentle curls. 3 and a half minutes will give you waves. Just go quick!"

Hermione quickly jumped into action, but stopped halfway across the main room. "Are you sure it's okay? Is it your only bottle?"

Hilary waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, my friend Dana is like the great great granddaughter of Madame Curie, it's like the family business. She sends me all of my favourite products every month."

Hermione nodded, then turned back yet again. "Wait... what? Madame Curie? The Muggle scientist?"

"The one and the only, except she wasn't a muggle. The muggles just think she was! It's a funny story but... just go fix your hair!" With that, Hermione practically ran back into the bathroom, and Hilary began to get dressed. Once she was clad in her translucent black tights, grey pleated skirt, white blouse, and Gryffindor tie and robe, she headed over to the bathroom. "Hermione! Are you done in there?"

A smiling Hermione opened the door, eagerly beckoning the other girl in. "Wow Hilary! This stuff is awesome! The size of my hair has been cut in half!"

"See, I told you it was amazing! Just wait till you try all of her other products, she is a godsend. Here, watch! Hilary retrieved her wand from her robes, removed her towel from her head, and muttered. "Sicca crinis recta!" Instantly her hairy dried into a straight, silky brown sheet, which had a fresh blown back look as if she had just returned from a very fast broom ride. "It's one of the spells she invented... she has all of these cosmetic spells to use for your hair, skin, nails, makeup, everything! It's so good... here, let me think, what kind of hairstyle did you want?"

"Well, I washed my hair for 2 minutes, because you said it would give me nice curls. I was hoping for them to be... longer, gentle curls."

"Alright! Here we go. Sicca crinis inlfexum!" Hermione's hair was immediately dried into shiny, bouncy curls. Hilary gave her head another prod with her wand, and the curls loosened into a gentle, pretty look. "Is that alright?" Hilary bit her lip nervously.

"Yes its perfect! Thank you so much! You'll have to teach me all of those spells!"

"No problem, I'll lend you the book! Just give me one minute to do some makeup!" Hilary was already rummaging through her makeup bag, and pulled out Madame's Magical Mascara for Magnificent Lashes, and applied it lightly, making her green eyes pop. "Alright Hermione, ready to take on the world?"

Hermione laughed, and picked up her very full book bag, handing Hilary her own. "Trust me, when you're friends with Harry Potter, you have to be!" Laughing together, the two girls made their way down the stairs and all the way to the Great Hall. Shortly after they arrived, a tired looking Harry and Ron followed suit.

Ron sat down and began piling his plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and home fries. " 'Lo." he muttered, shoving food into his mouth.

Hermione looked over at him, gave him a winning smile, and spoke slowly and clearly. "Good morning Ronald!" Hearing her unusually cheery voice, Ron looked up and froze, a half-eaten strip of bacon falling out of his open mouth.

"B-blimey Hermione! What did you do to your hair?" His blue eyes had grown to the size of quaffles, taking in Hermione's new appearance.

Hermione angrily stabbed at her waffles with renewed emotion. "What do you mean? I think it looks very nice! But, as always you have absolutely no tact and cannot offer me a compliment!"

The bacon fell from Ron's mouth and he turned a shade of red darker than his hair. "N-no Hermione, no no, I didn't... I didn't mean that to come out bad! You- you look... you always look...pretty." He quickly shoved a piece of jam toast in his mouth, and nearly choked on it as Hermione blushed and gave him another smile, and began picking at her own breakfast. Hilary looked over and shared a very amused glance with Harry, who was nearly crying into his pumpkin juice.

Hilary picked up her own goblet and sniffed it suspiciously. "I don't understand why anyone would want to make juice out of a pumpkin. Pumpkin pie I understand, but why is the only option here pumpkin juice?"

Harry shrugged, and took a large sip of his own drink. "I dunno, why don't you just try it? You might like it. If not, I'll show you the kitchens one day where you can take it up with the house elves." Hermione shot him a dirty look, and he grimaced. "Anyways, how did you enjoy your first night's stay at Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Hilary decided that she would have to choose her words carefully with the shy boy that she was increasingly beginning to like. "It was amazing. I love it here already! Especially last night." Harry shot her a knowing look, and then stared at his plate. Luckily, he did not have to search for any words because the noise of hundreds of owls began to fill the Great Hall. Several owls landed near them. A snowy white owl delivered a letter to Harry, while a rather plain looking barn owl landed in front of Hermione to deliver the newspaper. One owl collapsed in front of a cursing Ron, and another flapped its wings wildly while it flew in a circle above his head. Hilary could not help but laugh.

Ron snatched the little owl out of the air who had a letter addressed to Ginny, and prodded the owl on the table until it rolled over to produce his own letter from his mother, all the while muttering under his breath. Hilary's own golden owl landed lightly in front of her, to Hilary's pleasant surprise. She held a small letter addressed by unfamiliar handwriting, and was gladly helping herself to a piece of Hilary's toast. Hilary slowly opened the letter, and could not contain her own excitement. "Remus! Oh I thought he wouldn't answer me for a long time, if at all!" Unbeknownst to her, her entire group of friends had frozen, staring at her with mystified expressions while she eagerly read her letter.

_Dear Hilary,_

_I am so pleased to hear from you, and to hear that you are in Britain! I would love to meet you sometime, if that is something that you're comfortable with!_

_My deepest apologies for not contacting you. Unfortunately, due to a medical condition, I was unable to assume guardianship of you and your brother. After you were adopted and I was unable to visit you and Mitchell because of the distance, I felt that it was in your best interests to let you grow up without complications, and assume a normal childhood in Canada. It has always been one of my deepest regrets that I was unable to care for you and your brother and fulfill the wishes of your parents. However, because of the dangerous time, I agreed with Dumbledore that you would be safest far away from Britain. Now that you are here though, it would be great to get to know you as I should have years ago._

_I feel you should know why exactly I was unable to care for you. I have lycanthropy... I am a werewolf. The Ministry of Magic believed that this made me an unfit guardian to two children. I will understand if you no longer wish to associate with me because of my condition, but I assure you that I am perfectly safe to be around. This is usually not the first thing I would mention about myself, but I feel that it would be unfair to keep such a thing from you._

_I also understand from Dumbledore that you will be taking extra lessons. I must offer my advice, since I knew your mother very well. I cannot say it bluntly, and you should not discuss it bluntly in mail, because lately You-Know-Who and the Ministry have been intercepting owls. My advice is that your lessons will not be easy, and they were not easy for your mother. However, I am very confident that, like your mother, if you work very hard you will find yourself to be very successful. Do not get discouraged. If you are even remotely like your parents, I know you can do it._

_If you wish, I would love to continue correspondence by owl until a time that we can meet._

_Love Your Godfather,_

_Remus Lupin_

Hermione was the first one to speak when Hilary put her letter down. "Remus? What's his surname?"

"Remus Lupin! He's my godfather!"

There was a sharp intake of breath all around her.

"What? Professor Lupin is your GODFATHER?" Harry was staring at her as if she had the twelve heads of a Hydra, which Hilary found alarming.

"What? What's wrong with Remus Lupin... I mean, is it because he's a werewolf? He's not a wanted criminal or anything!"

Ron snorted. "No, that's Harry's godfather." Hermione promptly smacked him over the head with Hilary's book of cosmetic spells.

Harry looked very flustered. "Never mind what Ron said. But... I don't understand ... never mind."

Hilary gave Harry a confused look just as Ginny arrived with Fred and George in tow, and plucked her letter from the table in front of Ron. "Good morning! Letter from mum?"

"Oi!" said George. "Why didn't mum send us letters?"

Fred wiped an invisible tear from his eye and sat down beside Ron, stealing a piece of toast from his plate. "Mum only loves Ronniekins and Gin-Gin. She doesn't give a Peter-Pettigrew's ass about us." Harry began snorting with laughter, while Hermione gave him an affronted look.

"Fred! That's not the kind of analogy you should be using!"

Fred turned to Hermione, then looked at Ron with a wink. "Oh young brother... doesn't Hermione look lovely today? You had better get a move on... I might quite soon!"

Before Ron's fury could turn into an argument, Professor McGonagall came by with their schedules, which Hilary was eagerly awaiting.

"Miss Carter, welcome to Gryffindor House. I hope you have enjoyed your first night here. Here is your schedule. As your Head of House, my door is always open if you are ever in need of any assistance, is that clear?" She gazed at Hilary with a stern, but friendly look.

"Oh, uh, thank you Professor. I have definitely been enjoying myself. And thank you for the offer! That's very nice of you." She excitedly took her scheduale, but noticed that those around her were not quite as thrilled. In fact, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looked as though they were about to start banging their heads on the thick wooden table.

"Double Potions and then Double Defence Against the Dark Arts? Snape and Umbridge all in one day! This is the worst first day ever..." Harry looked over at Hilary and offered her some advice. "You will want to try and stay on Snape's good side... if he even has a good side."

"Which one is Snape?" she asked, as she scanned the staff table.

"He's the one who looks like a bat," he said, looking up at the staff. "And also like he hasn't had a shower in weeks because the showerhead is jammed up his arse." They both laughed together, but from this description, Hilary could definitely tell who Snape was. He was seated beside an extremely small wizard and what looked like a giant. He did not look very pleased.

"Who is that man that he's sitting beside? The really big one?"

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He's brilliant. He was the first person to ever introduce me to the Wizarding World. He's half giant, if you were wondering."

Hilary laughed. "Oh, I was definitely wondering! But what do you mean, that he was the first person to introduce you to the Wizarding World?"

The look on Harry's face grew dark. "Let's get going to class and I'll explain on the way. See, I was supposed to live with my godfather after my parents died but...something happened. So I was sent to live with my only family, my mum's muggle sister and her husband. The Dursleys. Anyways, they were terrible guardians. I don't really feel like going into detail about it. They hate magic, so they didn't tell me that my parents were a witch and wizard. I didn't even know what happened to them or that I was famous until I turned eleven, and Hagrid showed up with my Hogwarts letter."

"Wow, Harry! That's terrible!" Hilary walked in silence beside Harry for a few moments before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say it like that. But... I don't know, I guess I can sympathize a little bit. My parents used to live in Britain too, and... I was orphaned a little while before you were. I guess, since none of my family wanted me, I was shipped away to Canada. I was bounced around in a few foster homes, until I was about 9. That's when the Carters, my mom and dad now, started to foster me and my brother Mitch. After a while they just decided to adopt us. But I'm just starting to learn about my real parents now... and I'm positive I have a lot more to learn." Hilary's body started to tingle, and she couldn't tell if it was because they had now reached the cold dungeons, because of the topic of conversation, or because Harry had suddenly stopped in his tracks, and was now staring at her with his deep emerald eyes. Surprisingly, Harry did not blush this time. Instead, it was Hilary's turn to blush under his intense gaze. "Is...is something wrong Harry?"

He shook his head, still staring at her own green eyes, as if he was unable to look away. "You look...familiar. I've seen you before."

Hilary shook her head, but could not break the stare. "No Harry, that's impossible. I've never been to England until now. Except for when I was a baby."

"I know that."

"Then...how could you have seen me before?"

"Well...it wasn't you. Maybe it was your..." Harry trailed off, suddenly noticing that he appeared to be crazy. "Nevermind. I must be imagining things."

"Alright. Cause I was gonna say...if you think I have a twin, you thought right. But he's a guy." She tried to laugh, but Harry looked far too serious. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

Harry shook his head and finally looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me...Sorry Hilary." He then looked down at her hand which was holding his own, and did not know what to do. In the end, he decided that since Hilary was the one to hold his hand, she would have to be the one to let go.

"Don't worry about it!" she said brightly. "Come on, we shouldn't be late to class! I bet Ron and Hermione got there ages ago!" She gave his hand a little tug, and then let go as he followed close behind. Once they got to the classroom they sat together behind Ron and Hermione, close to the back of the classroom. All chatter died down almost instantly as Snape strode to the front on the classroom.

"Welcome to your fifth year in Potions. I must warn you that this class will be very difficult... especially for those with insufficient previous education." His beady eyes lingered on Hilary before he continued. "Regardless, I expect all of you to cease your foolish behaviour, and work hard for your upcoming examinations in June. I will not be as tolerant as I have been in the past. I take only the select few students who receive 'Outstanding' on their OWLs into my NEWT classes. I expect that most of you," he chanced a look at Neville, "will not continue on in the art of potion-making. However, I expect all of you to scrape by with at least an 'Acceptable'... or suffer my displeasure. You have the rest of the remaining class to complete the Draught of Peace. The instructions and ingredients are listed on the blackboard." He pointed his wand at the board behind his and words sprang to life. "Begin."

Hilary was quite excited to begin potions, though she would not admit it to anyone. She felt that potions were similar to baking, only much more interesting. The potion assigned was quite a difficult one, with ingredients that had to be added in specifically the right order and quantity, and had to be stirred a certain number of times clockwise, and then counter-clockwise. It also involved reducing the heat underneath your cauldron to a certain temperature only for a certain amount of time, before adding the final ingredients. After reading the instructions carefully, Hilary pulled her long, sleek brown hair into a ponytail, and went to the cupboard for her ingredients.

Harry seemed quite agitated, which was understandable as he had an absolutely terrifying man breathing down his neck. Hilary, however, was absolutely in her element. She continuously muttered to herself under her breath to ensure that nothing went wrong in her potion. She tried her best to offer some assistance to Harry, but it was difficult to help when she had to focus so intently on her own potion. Plus, Harry's words of 'don't get on Snape's bad side' were ringing in her ears. With 15 minutes left in class, Hilary was sweating profusely and had shed her robes and hung them over the back of her chair. Harry did not fail to notice how her now slightly damp, white blouse clung to her figure, or the top few buttons which were temptingly undone. Of course, Snape did not fail to notice Harry's temporary distraction, and immediately headed over to belittle him.

"Potter! Eyes on your work, not your girlfriend!" Harry's eyes snapped up, startled, and glared at Snape. Hilary also looked quite taken aback, and felt very sorry for Harry. She also could not contain the strange happy feeling she had, because Harry had clearly been looking at her. She heard Ron chuckle in front of her. "And, Ms. Carter. I do not know how it is young girls dress where you come from, but here we have standards of a higher moral calibre. Please refrain from dressing so inappropriately again."

Hilary was dumbstruck. "Um...excuse me, sir, but I am wearing the uniform."

Snape looked his hooked nose down on her. "Yes, I realise that. However, I would suggest a larger size. Your current attire is obscene." He stalked to the front of the class. "There is ten minutes left. There should now be a light silver vapour rising from your cauldron." Hilary looked down at her potion, and sure enough, her temporary distraction in the form of the devil had caused her to forget to turn the temperature down. Her potion was now bubbling away, emitting large amounts of grey steam. It took all of her self-control not to scream.

Fortunately, as she chanced a look around the room, she found that her potion was one of the better ones. In fact, only Hermione had a shimmering, silver mist hovering above her cauldron. Ron's potion looked like green cement and Harry's was emitting purple sparks, while Neville's entire potion was ablaze, filling the dungeon with the pungent smell of burning socks.

Quite discouraged, with the exception of Hermione, the Gryffindors filed out of the dungeon and made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, where her day was finally about to get interesting.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you do, I'll update tomorrow ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Umbitch

As the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shuffled into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Umbridge was already seated behind her desk, wearing yet another hideously pink cardigan, and another large black bow on top of her head. The classroom was another shade of sickly pink, and her desk was adorned with a pink lace tablecloth and various pictures of cats. A falsely sweet smile was present on her face, making her look very similar to dictator drunk on power. Hilary was vaguely reminded of someone who might be a crazy cat woman by day, and a serial killer by night.

The class was quiet as they entered. Professor Umbridge was a new teacher, and the students were wary of how strict she might be. Hilary sat herself between Harry and a Ravenclaw girl who she did not know. However, as the girl looked like she did not want to be in the same room as Harry Potter and his friends, Hilary supposed that she did not want to get to know her.

"Well, good afternoon class!", Professor Umbridge said, as the class has finished finding their seats. There was an incoherent mumble of 'good afternoon' heard across the classroom, which made her frown slightly. "Tut, tut, now that won't do will it? I would like you, please, to say, 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. Now, let us try that once more please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" The class chanted back at her.

"Good." She smiled sweetly. "Now, wands away and quills out please!" The class exchanged various looks of displeasure; the order of 'wands away' had never been followed by a particularly exciting lesson. Sighing loudly, earning a look of disapproval from Umbridge, Hilary put her wand back into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Professor Umbridge pulled out her own, very short wand and tapped the blackboard beside her, making the words 'Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles' appear.

She turned back to the front of the class. "Now, your past education in this subject has been quite punctured and inconsistent, and as a result your current level of education is far below what the Ministry expects to see at an OWL level. Now, you will be pleased to hear that the Ministry has developed a new, theory-centered programme for defensive magic this year. Please copy down the following." Her sausage-like fingers curled around her wand and tapped the blackboard again, causing the old message to be replaced by 'Course Aims'. For a few minutes the room was filled with the sound of quills scratching against parchment. Hilary copied them down without a thought as to what exactly the course aims were, but she should have expected Hermione to read between the lines.

"Now, please open your copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. Please turn to page five and read Chapter One, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk." She then left to settle herself behind her desk, observing them all with her toad-like eyes.

Hilary grudgingly turned to the chapter and began to read. However, she knew it was a lost cause. She usually had trouble paying attention to readings usually, but this material was exceptionally boring. This, added on to the fact that she no longer had her medication, Hilary did not bother trying to read the chapter. She merely opened her textbook and began doodling vines along the margins of her textbook, and spent an unusually long time writing her name is curly writing on the inside cover. After she was satisfied with her name, she looked up and noticed that Hermione was sitting at her desk, textbook untouched, and hand raised high in the air. She looked over the Professor Umbridge, who was deliberately looking in another direction. Hilary nudged a sleepy looking Harry and pointed at Hermione. The two of them stared, fascinated, at her. It seemed very unlike her character to disobey orders from a teacher, and to shy from opening a book.

Finally, only when over half of the very bored class had decided to watch Hermione with interest rather than read the text, did Umbridge relent and decide to acknowledge Hermione. "Yes, dear? Did you have a question about the chapter?" She said, as though she had only just noticed her.

"No, not about the chapter..."

"Well, we're reading just now." Professor Umbridge said through tiny, pointed teeth. "If you have any other questions you can speak to me at the end of class."

"Well," Hermione said, "I have a question about your course aims."

Professor Umbridge looked very taken aback. "And your name is, dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Ms. Granger. I believe that the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully enough... Now let's try and get back to reading."

Hermione raised her hand again. "Well, I don't think they're clear. They don't mention anything about actually using defensive magic." The class became silent as the students turned to frown at the course aims still written on the blackboard.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "Using defensive magic. Now, I can't imagine why on earth you would ever need to use defensive magic in my classroom! Surely, you don't expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

"What? You mean we're not going to use magic?" Ron shouted, just catching on to the conversation.

"Student must raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr...?"

"Weasley!" he replied, thrusting his hand into the air. Professor Umbridge, however, turned her back on him. Meanwhile, Hilary, Hermione, Harry, and a number of other students had all raised their hands.

"Yes Ms. Granger? Did you have another query?" She said, still smiling widely.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I don't understand... isn't the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts to learn how to defend ourselves?"

Professor Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. "Well, dear... I do not believe that you are the ministry official in this room. Therefore, it is not your job to decide on what the 'whole point' of a subject is."

"But, if we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be risk free!" Harry said angrily

"_Hand Mr. Potter!" _Umbridge spat angrily. "Now, who do you imagine would attack children such as yourselves?"

"Who do you think?" Hilary shouted, giving Umbridge her best death glare. "Who else is there?"

"Now, Miss…"

"Carter."

"Miss Carter." Umbridge said, trying desperately to maintain her falsely sweet exterior. "I haven't the faintest idea of who you are referring to!"

At this Harry became very angry. "Hmm…who could it be? Maybe, LORD VOLDEMORT?"

Professor Umbridge's eyes grew very wide, and a malicious smile spread across her face. She turned to face the class. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is now at large…let me inform you, that _this is a lie_!"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, and the entire class turned in shock to face Harry. He had stood up from his chair, which was now halfway across the room, and he was furious. Shaking with rage, he opened his mouth, and spoke in a quiet, haunted voice that permeated the deep silence that had developed. "So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he?"

Everyone looked shocked at the mention of Cedric; everyone, except Umbridge. She waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss the incident altogether. "Cedric Diggory died in a tragic accident! That does not prove anything!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Harry shouted. "I SAW HIM! I SAW WHAT THEY DID TO HIM! I SAW HIM DIE!" Harry's voice began to crack. He had never spoken of that night before. Hilary gently reached up and touched his hand. "I… I saw him come back!"

"No, Potter, you did not."

Harry turned to look at the class, in desperation. "Voldemort has returned – a collective gasp was heard around the room – and you must believe me. If you don't….you'll only be helping him."

Umbridge's face contorted into one which was even uglier than her own. "DETENTION, MR. POTTER! In my office, every night this week. And fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hilary couldn't take it any longer, and stood up beside Harry. "Excuse me, Professor Umbitch, but you can't give him detention for telling the truth. If only you could see beyond your unfortunate-looking nose, you would see that Harry is telling the truth. Voldemort's back, and you'll find out when he strangles you with that hideous bow!"

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Umbridge screamed. Furiously, she raced behind her desk, and scribbled out a note on a tiny pink piece of parchment. "Both of you, out! Take this with you to your Head of House, she will punish you accordingly Miss Carter. Potter, I will see you tonight at 7pm. Leave." Hilary mutely snatched the piece of paper and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him from the room to prevent him from murdering someone.

Hilary grumbled all the way to McGonagall's office. When they reached her door, Harry paused and turned to her. "Thanks, you know," he mumbled, looking first at her soft green eyes, and then down at his toes.

Hilary scoffed. "For what? Giving that woman what she had coming?"

"No…" Harry said carefully. "For sticking up for me. For literally standing up for me. That means a lot, you know."

Giggling, Hilary poked him in the chest. "You know, I had hoped that my face is a little bit more fun to look at than the floor." Startled, Harry looked up with a red face and began to stammer. Hilary laughed. "And don't worry about it. That's what friends are for…. I should warn you, once you're friends with me, which I'd like to think we already are, I will always be there. Even if you don't want someone to be there, I will be, like those annoying cricks you get in your neck and back that you can never get rid of."

Harry laughed. "Well, that's good to know. And thanks again."

Smiling, Hilary gave him a tight hug. "It's not a problem," she said, pressing the side if her face against his chest.

At that moment, McGonagall opened her office door, one eyebrow raised high above her spectacles. "Interrupting something, am I?"

Harry looked very nervous as he broke away from Hilary, and handed the Professor the pink note. She read it over quickly, and her other eyebrow quickly joined its partner in her hairline. Opening her office door wide, she beckoned them inside. They sat themselves down in two plush armchairs at her desk as she sat across from them, casting what Hilary believed were silencing spells.

What shocked Hilary and Harry the most, was that Professor McGonagall did not seem at all angry or disappointed. She merely poured three cups of tea, and removed a tartan tin from her desk. "Have a biscuit. The ginger are my favourite."

Happily, Hilary took one, but Harry looked shocked. "What?"

McGonagall did not look up as she dipped her biscuit into her tea. "Have a biscuit."

"But…"

"Honestly Harry, just have a cookie!" Hilary said in an exasperated voice, placing a biscuit in front of him.

With a decidedly odd look on his face, Harry took a bite out of his biscuit.

"Now, Potter, Miss Carter… I must first congratulate you on your determination and courage. However, you cannot act like this again." She paused for a brief moment, took off her glasses, and rubbed her temples. Harry was quite taken aback at how… human she seemed. "Now, Potter, did you listen to her speech at the start of the year?"

"Erm, yeah, yeah. She said something about…. Pruning prohibited practices…erm, basically the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

McGonagall placed her glasses back on, and gave him a weak smile. "Well, at least you listen to your friend Miss Granger at any rate. But yes, she was right. Professor Umbridge is the Minister's eyes and ears in this school… and she will not take kindly to anything said against herself or the Minister. It would be wise to…placate her from now on. By all means, do not claim you were mistaken, but do not run around spouting things about You-Know-Who, or she will make your life very difficult and you will be portrayed in the papers worse than you have been already." Harry nodded, but she raised a finger to silence him before he could open his mouth.

"Now, Miss Carter, it would also be unwise for yourself and your safety to publicize your firm belief in Voldemort's return…. you do not want or need his attention drawn to you. All I ask of you two, is to please be careful. Things are going to get worse, much worse, before they get better. And the last thing you need is to get expelled,"

The two students sat in stunned silence. Harry was the first to speak. "Professor I… thank you. It's just so frustrating… everyone keeps telling me that they'll know I'm right in the end…but that isn't comforting."

McGonagall gave him a grim smile. "Well Potter, it is true. But the comfort you can take out of this, is that you know you will have a lot of people standing by you, not just Miss Carter here."

Hilary smiled. "That's right! You have me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ron's whole family…and Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall here, and I'm sure there's loads of other people who believe you, but are just too worried that other people will think they're nuts!"

"Thanks, Hilary," Harry said, giving her a wide smile and then turned to Professor McGonagall and gave her another grateful smile. "And thank you Professor… it means a lot to me to have people like you and Dumbledore behind me. Can I…erm, would it be possible to have my detention with you instead of Professor Umbridge?"

"I'm afraid not, Potter. She is a teacher at this school, and as a result you must face the punishment she chooses to give."

"Professor," Hilary piped up. "What will my punishment be?"

McGonagall looked at her very long and hard for a moment. "Come to my office tonight, and bring your homework. We will give the façade of punishment….Oh, and 150 points to Gryffindor." Hilary and Harry grinned first at McGonagall, and then at each other. "Now, you may go, and don't let me catch you continuing what you were doing before I opened my door." Blushing profusely, Harry and Hilary rushed into the hallway muttering 'goodbye' and 'thank you' over and over.

The rest of the day progressed uneventfully. Hilary found herself enjoying a delicious lunch under the glare of Professor Umbridge, a mildly interesting Charms class, and a fun Care of Magical Creatures class taught by a friendly Professor Hagrid.

Soon enough, her first whole day at Hogwarts was drawing to a close, and the tired Gryffindors were headed down to the Great Hall to fill up. Several student were staring at Harry even more persistently than was usual, but Hilary assumed that word has spread on his argument with Professor Umbridge. However, she also began to notice that many of the stares were different than the previous day; some still did stare with hate and fear, while other stared in awe and curiosity.

Exhausted, the fast friends collapsed onto the benches lining the Gryffindor table. "Jesus," Hilary sighed. "Why is it that the first day of school makes you feel like you've just run a mental marathon? I don't think I've ever been more tired in my entire life." Ron, with his head on the table, groaned in agreement.

"Well, I expect this year will won't start off easy. There is an awful lot that we need to cover," said Hermione. "But even I have to agree…I'm quite exhausted."

Harry looked very glum. "Well, I think it's because we had Umbridge…"

"Umbitch!" Hilary corrected, causing Harry to smile.

"Right. We had, erm, _Umbitch, _and Snape all in one day. Plus Care of Magical Creatures was stupid without Hagrid. A worst first day cannot exist."

"What was wrong with Care of Magical Creatures?" Hilary asked. "I thought it was perfectly fine… Professor what's-her-face was really nice!"

Ron snorted and raised his head off the table , seeming to notice only then that he was missing out on food. "Yeah, she's nice and all. But you don't know Hagrid."

"Well, you're right. Who is he?" The trio exchanged looks with each other.

"Erm.." mumbled Ron.

"Well…" said Hermione kindly.

"Hagrid…" Harry began, "was my first friend in the Wizarding World. He's half giant. At first glance, I suppose he could be a little bit rough around the edges, but he's great. He loves all kinds of magical creatures….he used to be the gamekeeper here, before he became the Care of Magical Creatures professor. When he's back, I'm sure he'll have us all round for tea, and you can meet him."

"Right," nodded Ron. "Just don't try his baking, especially his rock cakes…and don't follow the spiders when he tells you too."

"What?" said Hilary.

"Nevermind. It's a very long story Hilary," said Hermione.

"How do you know it's a long story, Hermione?" Ron said defensively. "You weren't there!"

"Because, _Ronald_" she said slyly. "I've heard you whimpering about the spiders many times in your sleep."

"_Ou la la!_" Hilary interjected, cutting up her steak. "When have you two spent time in bed together?" Harry burst out into peals of laughter as Hermione and Ron looked everywhere but at each other, their faces each a deep shade of Weasley red.

After they had finished eating, with farewells from Ron and Hermione, they each went their separate ways to the offices of two very different teachers. Hilary's detention was pleasant enough. McGonagall invited her to sit down and told her that she had to plan the day's lesson, so that Hilary must complete all of her homework in silence.

After 10 minutes of Hilary sitting and playing idly with her wand, McGonagall looked up and sighed. "Miss Carter, why are you not doing your homework?"

"Well, I don't really have every much. Snape set us an essay but I was going to do that on Saturday, and Umbridge wants us to read, which I don't see the point in because it's mindless and the material isn't even helpful anyways, it would only be helpful to a first year. And Professor Flitwick told us we were supposed to practice the spells we learnt in class today, but I didn't have any problems with them, so I have nothing to practice."

McGonagall observed her for a moment. "Are you aware, Miss. Carter, that Professor Dumbledore has disclosed information on your special ability to certain staff which he trusts?"

"Uh…well I wasn't, but I suppose that's alright. I guess it's helpful for teachers to know. As long as Umbridge doesn't!"

"Dear girl, Albus would never dream of telling her anything. How is it, Miss Carter, that you find it so easy to execute magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about when you cast a spell?"

"Well…" Hilary paused, trying to think of a way to adequately describe her thought process. "I imagine what is supposed to happen. Like, if I see it in my mind, it will happen just like I imagined it."

"Even without an incantation?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

McGonagall stood up from her desk and padded over to a cage full of small white mice. She took one out of the cage, and set it in front of Hilary on the desk. "Try and change this mouse into a blanket. What's your favourite colour?"

"Green…why is that relevant?"

"Imagine the mouse morphing into a green blanket. Any kind of blanket you wish. Point your wand at it, and imagine." McGonagall sat back and stared at Hilary.

Nervously, Hilary raised her wand and pointed it at the mouse. She imagined it slowly changing shape into a flat, deep green quilt. Instantly, it happened! McGonagall beamed at Hilary.

"10 points to Gryffindor, Miss Carter! Now, I have another proposition for you." All of a sudden, McGonagall seemed to shrink down in her chair until Hilary could no longer see her behind her desk. Then, a grey tabby-cat with markings around its eyes leaped up onto the desk, and onto the ground beside Hilary, where the cat became Professor McGonagall once again. Hilary was speechless.

"Miss Carter, because transforming into an animagus requires no incantation and purely mental concentration, I believe you would find yourself quite successful at becoming an animagus." At this, she promptly sat down on the floor, and banished her desk and everything else in her classroom, so that Hilary fell to the floor in an empty room.

Wincing at the impact, Hilary rearranged herself so she sat on the floor facing the Professor. "What…how do you even become and animagus? How do you know what to transform into?"

"Well, I will put you into a trance, where you will see the animal that you will transform into. Observe your form very carefully, because later you will need to focus on the image in order to transform. Do you understand? Are you ready?" Hilary nodded, and McGonagall moved her wand over Hilary's head.

Instantly, her eyes closed and a large, green field appeared, with long, wispy blades of grass swaying in the wind. Suddenly, a flash of red streaked by her. Hilary followed it into the forest, and found an alert-looking fox, which stared at her with abnormally round, bright green eyes. Hilary crouched down, and the fox tentatively approached her. Its mouth was open slightly, almost in a smile, its canine teeth poking out from under a white snout. It's dainty, black nose was damp as it brushed lightly against her hand. The white, soft fur around her nose and mouth slowly faded into a beautiful auburn coat, made up of flecks of brown, orange, and red. Hilary watched the fox for what felt like hours, as it rolled in the grass, chased its prey, and fell asleep.

Suddenly, Hilary was back in the classroom, with a very bored-looking McGonagall. "Wow, Professor! Am I really going to be a fox? It was so cute… I was afraid I would end up as something gross like… a rat, or a cow…imagine a cow just wandering around Hogwarts. But a fox, now that's very useful!"

McGonagall smiled. "A fox, Ms. Carter? It appears you may be quite sneaky…nevertheless, you're right. A fox is a wonderful animal to become. Quite beautiful animals, and not suspicious."

"So….how do I turn into this fox?" Hilary was very excited.

"That," McGonagall said, a smile on her face. "Will have to wait for our next detention tomorrow night. But I have no doubt that you will be able to do it! Now, off to bed with you!"

"Thanks, Professor, so much! I'll see you tomorrow in class!" Hilary gathered her things, and left McGonagall's office in a very happy mood, which continued into her sleep, where she dreamt about a certain fox, with bright green eyes… and it wasn't her animagus form.

A/N: Seriously…. review. Why follow it but not review?


End file.
